No Strings Attached
by xxiluvnileynjoejxx
Summary: What happens when two best friends decide to take their friendship to another lever and become sex friends. Will they fall for each other or is it just a game? Niley Rated M for a reason!
1. Preface

Preface

(A/N: This is a flash-forward of the story meaning that it will happen in the future)

April 26, 2011

Standing on the sidelines Nick smile at the happiness of the newlywed couple. For once in a lifetime, he hope to find that one day with a certain brunette beauty who catch his eye just as she made her way to the dancefloor with a blonde looking monkey. Nick couldn't help but lick his lips as he scan the brunette's body, the blue dress that she was wearing not only match her blue oceanic eyes, but it also shows her curves just at the right places. He wanted her badly, but he didn't want to hurt her. As Nick kept staring at her just then she turn around locking eyes with him.

Miley sway back and forth with Liam, her boyfriend, but as she dance she felt eyes on her turning around she lock eyes with handsome tall man also known as her best friend. Miley knew that Nick loves her, but she just couldn't bring herself to accept it because she's afraid that a relationship between both would ruin their friendship of over 10 years and that at the end she will be one more of Nick's sluts. But as she continue to lock eyes she came to the realization that she will never know what could happen between if she doesn't give them a try, so with sad eyes she turns to Liam and breaks it off right there in the middle of the dancefloor leaving him with a shock look as she makes her way to her lover.

"Hey", Nick greets her as she stands in front of her.

"Hey", she replies with a smile on her flawless face.

He raises an eyebrow, "So what happened with monkey face? He didn't seem too happy as you left the dancefloor."

She turns around to see Liam dancing with a random girl already then back to Nick and shrugs, "It wasn't working."

A smirk appears on his handsome face, "What does mean?"

She steps closer to him and wraps her arms around his neck, "That I'm single." She kisses his neck. "And that I'm determining to gives us a chance." She kisses his neck again.

Nick wraps his arms around her waist pulling her closer to him as he looks at her, "Do we head to the dancefloor first?"

"If you want to waste time, I guess we can", Miley replies with a smirk as she turns around in his arms rubbing her ass on his shaft.

Nick groans as he feels his pants tighten and whispers in her ear, "I want you so bad."

"Make me yours", she whispers back huskily.

3 minutes later they find themselves in the bathroom.

Miley laughs at Nick's eagerness, "I never thought that our first time together will be here in a bathroom."

Nick grins, "It's a wedding a couple always has sex in the bathroom."

Miley smiles then bites her bottom lip as she stops 3 feet in front of Nick and in a seductive voice she says as she plays with the straps of her dress, "Are you going to take my dress off or should I?"

In three long strides he is in front of her pulling her into him, "I'm doing the fucking" he replies before crashing their lips in a passionate kiss and pushing her against the wall making the blue eyed beauty gasp in pleasure.

**This is just the preface, that's why it is this short. I hope you like it and please comment/review!**

**xoxo**

**Ana**


	2. Ch 1 What the Hell Happened Last Night

Chapter 1 {What the hell happened last night?}

August 26, 2010

Nick wakes up the next morning with hangover, but the worst part is that he woke up on his best friend bed. He quickly pulls the covers off him and to his relief he is fully clothed. The last thing he wants is to make things awkward between him and Miley. Don't get him wrong he finds he really attractive and just maybe has had some racy fantasies about her, but they're just best friends no strings attached. At least that's what he believes because things are about to take a turn and change completely for the "best friends".

He makes his way out the room and takes a seat on the couch without noticing that his friends are staring down at him.

"Well, you're finally awake", Demi says with a smirk.

"How was last night?" Selena asks with a grin.

Nick startles up with wide eyes. "What the heck? You two scared the crap out of me."

Demi rolls her eyes, "Chillax dude."

He looks at the both at them as he asks, "What the hell happened last night?"

Both Selena and Demi had decided to play with his mind knowing that he was going to be the first out of bed. Everyone in the group agree that Nick and Miley "friendship" had more to it. They believe that they are meant to be together, but they are just too stubborn to realize it themselves, so why not give them a help.

Selena exchange glances with Demi before turning to Nick.

"Well?" he asked with desperation in his voice.

"You two slept together", Selena answered like it was the most obvious and usual thing to happen between two best friends.

"What?" Nick exclaim as his mouth hang open.

Miley rolled her eyes as she made her way to the kitchen and with her back to Nick she said, "Nothing happened, you felt asleep in my bed."

Nick looks at her, "No seriously what happened last night?"

"Nothing", she said as she turned to him. She raised an eyebrow, "Unless you wanted something to happen."

"Of course not!" he said with relief.

Demi nudge Miley, "Gosh, Mi couldn't you let us play with his head."

Joe laughed, "My bro here is so gullible."

Nick turns to him, "When did you get here?"

David plops himself next to him on the couch as he says, "We have been here since last night, remember?

He puts his head in his hands, "Seriously, what the hell happened last night?"

Miley smiles as she leans over the counter making her cleavage show a little, "I threw a party last night for Selena and David's engagement. You got drunk and felt asleep in my bed as easy as that."

Nick licks his lips involuntary as he lets his imagination run wild with dirty thoughts about the brunette beauty.

Miley snaps her fingers to get his attention. "Nick, did you heard what I said?"

Nick shakes his thoughts away and turns to her, "Yeah… I did."

"Someone is letting their imagination run wild", Demi says with a smirk.

"Shut up Demetria!" Miley whispers yells to her best friend.

"It's about to get dirty", Selena adds a few seconds later.

"I'm going to go take shower", Miley announces to everyone as she slightly glares at her best friends who are just laughing.

Once again Nick lets his imagination run wild. He imagines Miley completely naked, her voluptuous breast and tight ass calling. Oh god how he wishes to have her juicy pinks nipples in his mouth. Nick gulps as he feels his little friend harden. He stands up quickly, grabs his keys, and drives fast to his apartment in the need of a cold shower. Tonight he was going out and finding a way to get his needs without having to touch Miley.

"Hey I need a ride home", Joe yelled after him, but Nick was by far gone.

**Sorry this is short once again! Next one will be longer I promise! Thanks for all the feedback! **

**xoxo**

**Ana**


	3. Ch 2 Are You Crazy?

Ch. 2 {Are you crazy?}

Miley walks out dress ready for work. She looks around her place wondering where Nick went.

"Missing your lover boy", Demi says out of the blue.

"What are you talking about?" Miley asks with confuse look on her face.

"We all know that my brother and you are going to end up together" Joe speaks up.

Selena and David nod in the agreement while Miley laughs out loud.

"Ya are crazy! Nick and I are only friends nothing more", she says still laughing.

Selena rolls her eyes, "Whatever Mi, truth is that Nick and you are so stubborn to realize that ya have feelings for each other."

Miley shakes her head, "You know I'm late for work, so bye." She waves goodbye as she walks out of her condo which she shares with Demi and Selena.

"Funny thing, she works with Nick." David says as they see her walk out.

"By the way, we have to go see something about the church chapel", Selena says as she turns to look at her fiancée.

"Let's go love", David says as he takes her hand and stands up.

"Adios lovebirds", Demi tells them as she plops herself on the couch next to Joe.

Joe waits for Selena and David to be out of the condo before he crashes his lips against Demi's. Demi wraps her arms around his neck as she moans into his mouth.

Joe pulls away to ask his girlfriend, "Your bedroom or here?"

"Everywhere", she says before crashing their lips in passionate kiss.

Miley walks into the building for some reason thinking about what her friends said.

"Nah, Nick and I have been friends since forever and it's going to stay like that", she thinks to herself. "Besides Nick is only looking for hook-ups while what I want is a real relationship to settle down", she thinks once again. Miley laughs to herself as she comes face to face with one of her co-workers.

"Hi, Miley", the handsome blonde man greets her with a smile as he checks her out secretly.

"Hey Liam", Miley replies back feeling his eyes on her body.

"So, when are you going to accept my invitation to dinner?" he asks her with a smirk.

As on cue Nick walks out of his office and for some reason feeling jealousy run through his body.

"Hemsworth, when are you bringing me the papers I asked for?" Nick asks with a smirk as he sees him turn around.

"Right away, Mr. Jonas", he says as he scurries away to his own office.

Miley raises an eyebrow, "The privilege of being the boss", she says as she makes her way to her office brushing past him.

Nick chuckles as he sees her walking away swaying her hips as he licks her lips,

"Damn no wonder everyone wants her", he says as he walks back into his office.

Looking at himself in the mirror, "Damn am I hot or what?" he thinks to himself.

Nick was getting ready to go out and party and let his demons out for the night. The advantage or privilege like Miley would put it of being the boss was the he could arrive late to work without getting in trouble. And speaking of Miley, he is determine of going out and get his needs without having to think about her. They have been friends for over 10 years and just now he started to look at her differently, his fantasies about her were getting out of control and he had to do something about it fast. And like that he made his way out of his condo and to the hottest club in New York City.

Nick entered the club checking out the girls, blondes, brunettes, and redheads. But it was one brunette in particularly who catches his eye. The way her auburn waves cascade to her hips, her dress makes her tight ass even more tempting, and her long lean legs seem to last forever and ever. He didn't have her in his arms yet and he could already picture her in his bed moaning his name all night long. Licking his lips Nick makes his way to the brunette beauty.

He clears his throat as he reaches her and as soon she turns around his eyes widen in shock.

"Hey Nicky", Miley says with a bit of seduction in her voice.

"Hey Mi", Nick chuckles as he shakes his head in embarrassment.

"So, have you found your next victim yet?" Miley asks trailing her fingers up and down his left bicep.

"No… not yet", he replies trying to keep his cool.

She smirks as he gets an idea, "Let's go dance", she says as he drags him to the dancefloor.

A few hours later Nick and Miley find themselves dirty dancing in the middle of the dancefloor. All night long Nick has been imagining Miley in his bed making love into the night as they moan each others names.

"Someone is up", Selena exclaims as she sees Miley walking out of her room.

"Good morning Lena", she says as she takes a seat next to her as a smile creeps into her face.

"What are you smiling about?" Demi asks with curiosity.

Miley smile turn into a smirk as she look between her two best friends wondering if she should tell them about her plan, she opted to tell them. "I'm going to propose Nick to be more than friends, you know friends with benefits", she said to them.

"Are you crazy?" Selena yell spiting water in the process.

"No", Miley reply bluntly.

"I think that it's a good idea" Demi said as she took a seat in a stool.

The black-haired beauty shakes her head furiously in disagreement, "Why would you do that?" she asks.

"Lena, calm down everything is going to be alright. Besides just yesterday ya were telling me that Nick and I belong together", she said looking at her.

"I know my brother, Mi; I don't want you to get hurt", Selena said turning to look at her.

"Selena, she's not getting marry with him well not yet she's just going to sleep with him", Demi said.

Selena rolls her eyes, "Yeah that's reassuring."

Miley laughs, "Girls listen to me; I'm just going to offer Nick to be friends with benefits, he hasn't accepted yet."

"My brothers are man whores", she said looking at her two friends.

"Why are you telling me?" Demi asks with a raise eyebrow.

Selena and Miley look at Demi and start imitating her "Oh Joey… harder!" them both moan in unison.

Demi blush a deep crimson, "Okay I get it."

"Well, I'm go get ready to go over to Nick's", Miley exclaims as she gets up from the couch.

An hour later Miley was knocking on Nick's door. As she didn't get a response, she took the key that Nick had given her a while ago and entered his condo. Miley make her way to his room listening some noises coming from behind the door, she was about to leave when she heard her name.

Nick was sleeping peacefully in his bed fantasying than none other than his best friend. "Oh Miley… just like that baby", Nick moan in his sleep.

Miley smirk as she sits on top of him feeling his harden member. "Nicky… wake up", she whispers in his ear while rubbing his abs.

"Mmm", Nick continue to moan. Imagining that Miley was there, he moves his hand up her torso squeezing her breast through her shirt without realizing that Miley was actually there.

"Oh Nick", Miley moan.

Nick shoot his eyes open seeing that Miley was actually there. He quickly sits up making Miley fall next to him.

"Why did you stop?" Miley asks him with seduction.

Nick shakes his head as he turns to her with bewildered expression on his face, "What the heck are you doing here Miley?" he asks.

"You seem to be thinking about me when I came in", she said with smirk.

"Forget about it" Nick says through gritted teeth.

Miley shakes her head as she straddles him, "I came to propose you something."

"And what could that be?" he asks putting his hands on her waist.

"Let's be friends with benefits" Miley says bluntly as she starts kissing his neck.

Nick groans in pleasure, but then pushes her up, "Are you crazy?" he asks with the same expression that Selena gave her earlier.

**Thanks for reading! Hope you like it! Don't forget to review/comment!**

**Xoxo**

**Ana**


	4. Ch 3 Sex Buddies

Ch. 3 {Sex Buddies}

Miley rolls her eyes, "Gosh, no wonder Selena and you are twins." Then she rolls off him.

Nick sits up and turns to her, "Mi, what have gotten into you?"

"Nothing Nicholas", she starts massaging his shoulders.

He closes his eyes enjoying her massage, but the turns to her when she stops, "I was enjoying that."

Miley smirks as she whispers in his ear, "Much, much more of that can come if you want."

He grabs her by her waist and pushes her down onto his bed, "You know how to turn a man on, don't you?" he says kissing her neck.

"Mmm…" the brunette beauty moans. She looks up at him and says, "So what do you say?"

"I don't know", he replies shaking his head.

Miley rolls them over so she's straddling his lap, "Oh come on Nick, what's the worst that can happen?"

Nick laughs, "Fine, but under one condition."

"What could that be?" she asks.

"Well, if we're gonna be sex buddies, then we should have a limit", he says.

"Hmm… sex buddies, I like that", the brunette says with a laugh.

Nick rolls his eyes; Miley can sometimes be a bit annoying. "Mi, this is serious", he says looking at her with a stern look.

Miley smiles looking at her handsome best friend, "Fine, what's the limit?" she asks while rubbing Nick's abs.

Nick suppresses a groan, "We stop this when one of us, starts having feelings for the other."

Miley nods in agreement, "Okay, just so you know it won't be me."

Nick smirks as he sits up with her still in his lap, wrapping his arms around her waist, "We'll see about that." Then he kisses her softly, "Now let me get ready to get to work", he says standing up and leaving her confused.

"What the heck just happened?" Miley asks herself completely confused.

Joe looks intensively at his younger brother, "So let me get this straight, Miley came into your condo and offered you be sex buddies?"

Nick looks at his brother like he's stupid, "Friends with benefits and yes that's what happened?"

"Friends with benefits, sex friends, sex buddies are all the same thing", he said taking a sip of his vodka.

"Anyways, what did you said?" David asks his soon to be brother-in-law.

"Well, at first I rejected the offer", before the curly boy can finish he gets interrupted by his brother.

Spitting his drink, Joe turns to his brother, "You rejected SEX with a HOT girl!"

Rolling his eyes, Nick continues to tell them what happened.

David turns to him, "So, basically it's game to see who falls for whom first?"

"Yeah pretty much", Nick replies taking a sip of his whiskey on the rocks.

Selena shakes her head as she says, "I can't believe my brother actually said yes to your offer."

"We'll be only having some fun, so chill Lena", Miley replies drinking her piña colada in one full drink before ordering another one.

"Besides what man rejects sex", Demi says as she eats her lunch.

Letting a sigh out, the black-haired girl says, "The only thing I know is that one of you will be end up getting hurt. Now if you excuse me niñas, I gotta go meet David." Just like Selena walks out of the restaurant leaving Miley and Demi alone.

A tipsy Miley walks into the building after her lunch break with the girls. She makes her way to the elevator at the same time that her best friend turned into her sex buddy walks in. Nick turns to her checking her out, loving the way her white blouse show cleavage in the perfect amount and how her black skirt hug her curves just at right places.

Taking a step forward, Miley wraps her arms around his neck as a smirk appears on her flawless face, "What you like what you see?"

Nick chuckles as he places his hands on her hips, "I can't deny that you're a sexy woman."

"And you're not bad yourself stud", she says biting her bottom lip.

"You know we're risking our friendship here", he tells her.

Shrugging her shoulders, she responds, "Is a risk I'm willing to take."

Nick laughs, "Don't forget that this is a game that might ruin our friendship" and with that he walks out of the elevator leaving her behind.

Miley rolls her eyes as she heads towards Nick's secretary Nicole who has a huge undeniable crush on Nick, "Don't let anyone interrupts us", she orders her before walking into Nick's office and locking the door.

Nick turns to face the front door believing it is his secretary and for his surprise is Miley who's standing there facing him.

"How can I help you Mi?" he asks her taking a seat.

She doesn't reply instead she takes her blazer off and then slowly starts to unbutton her blouse showing her black lacy bra.

Nick gulps and his eyes widen at the sight of beautiful girl's body. He can already feel his pants tighten as his little man stands up proudly.

"What the heck are you doing Miley?" he manages to stutter out.

"Let the game begin", Miley responds with her famous smirk already present on her features.

"Do you think that they are doing the right thing?" she asks her fiancée.

David shrugs, "The only thing that I know baby is that this experience as "sex buddies" will either made them realize that they have feelings for each other or for the worst ruin their friendship."

Selena sighs, "I know Nick and I don't want Miley to get hurt. Only because they are friends with privileges means that he's gonna stay exclusive to her."

Boy was Selena wrong; things were definitely gonna change in the next nine months. True feelings are gonna come out to the float. Someone will get hurt, but it won't be Miley or so it will be seem like that. Today was the beginning of game, a game that was gonna change things between two best friends who love each other even if they don't know it yet.

And so the game begins.

**Thanks for reading! Hope you like it! Don't forget to review/comment!**

**Xoxo**

**Ana**


	5. Ch 4 Let the Game Begin

Ch. 4 {Let the game begin}

"Miley, put your blouse on; people are gonna hear us!" Nick whisper yells to a tipsy Miley.

Miley giggles as she makes her way to him. "Oh come on Nicky! You don't wanna have some fun with me?" she pouts sitting on his lap.

Nick shakes his head as he says, "You're one crazy chick."

"But a hot crazy chick, right?" she mumbles against his skin as she kisses his neck.

"A really hot one", he replies losing almost all self control.

Selena walks in with Joe, "Oh God, please stop and put your shirt on", she says picking Miley's blouse and throwing it her.

"We'll finish this later", the brunette whispers to Nick standing up form his lap.

Joe just stands there laughing at the whole situation. Taking a seat he says "Sorry for interrupting guys, but we have some important business stuff to discuss with ya."

"How did you two get in here, if the door was locked? Nick asks them.

"We are not only part owners of this company like Miley and you, but we also have the key to the president's office", Selena says matter-of-factly as she holds the key up.

"Figures", Miley mumbles sitting on top of Nick's desk given a perfect glimpse of her long tanned legs.

Nick could feel his little friend jolting in excitement.

Miley looks at herself one more time in the mirror before walking out of her room; ready to have some fun.

"Going to go fuck Nick?" Demi asks without taking her gaze off the TV.

Miley rolls her eyes as she responds in matter-of-factly, "Nick and I haven't had sex." "Yet", she adds on a bit later looking at her best friend.

Demi turns to her with wide eyes, "This started 2 weeks ago and he hasn't put his penis inside your vagina?"

"Actually, it started yesterday", Miley corrects her with a disgusted look visible on her features. She then starts walking out of the door, but quickly turns back, "You seriously hang out with Joe way too much". And with that she walks out.

"That's because he is a great fucker", the brown eyed brunette says to herself.

Nick puts cologne on as finishes to get ready to go out as he usually does.

"Going to fuck Miley?" Joe asks as he enters his room and takes a sit on his bed.

The curly brown hair boy turns around glaring at his older brother, "No, I'm not. I'm going out like I always do."

Joe stands up and pinches his cheeks as he says, "Aww, is my little brother still upset because his twin sister and older brother ruined his play time with Miley, yesterday?"

He pushes his hand away from his face, "No, I'm not, but I was having fun or at least it was getting there. Now if you excuse me bro, I'm going out." And with that said he left.

The blonde tall bold man enters the club looking for a certain blue eyed brunette. As soon as he spots her, he makes his way to her trying really hard to win her with his "charm".

"Hello, beautiful", he greets her with a grin while checking her out without her noticing, so he thought.

The brunette fakes him a smile. Truth be told, the only reason Miley was there with the Aussie was because she was tired of his constant begging of taking her on a "date". She knew that the only thing he wanted was to sleep with her and yes he was attractive and she is known as one of the classiest party girls in NYC. For now the only thing she wants is to have fun, but not with him; she already has her mind set with who though it didn't mean that she was going to stay exclusive with her sexy curly boy. So why not have fun? Is not like he's gonna care anyways or she will develop deeper feelings for him, was she?

Nick as one of the most wanted bachelors in NYC makes his way into one of the hottest club in NYC. He didn't even know why he was there after all now he had his best friend to turn to when his needs became uncontrollable. Maybe he was there because he heard earlier that she was gonna be there. The game had started, but for some reason he felt that it wasn't just a game. They have known each other for their entire life was it possible that he had feelings for her, but he just kept denying them for years now. Maybe he had never said something before because well he is a player and he didn't want to hurt her. No, is not that is just a silly game between two best friends nothing more than a game.

The curly boy turns to his side only to come to an ugly view, his hands close in fists as he saw that his best friend was just a few feet away from him flirting with their monkey face employee. He couldn't help, but laugh as he saw that Miley was uninterested. He knows her, so he knows when she's faking. So he decided to make his way over to them and ruin the Aussie's plans.

"Hey guys", he says standing in front of their table.

Miley smiles at him as she sends him a "you're a lifesaver" look.

"Hello, Mr. Jonas", Liam greets him.

Miley laughs at his formality towards Nick. How can this guy be flirting with her a moment believing he's a Greek God and then go all soft as soon as he sees his boss?

Nick enjoyed the mere fact that Liam was intimidated by him. It was a huge advantage.

"Let's get out here", he whispers to Miley.

Miley just smiles at him and then turns to Liam, "Hey Liam, I gotta go; my roommates need me." she lies.

"See you tomorrow", the blonde responds as she gets up and walks away.

Nick waves at him before quickly following her.

With a wine bottle in hand Nick pushes Miley against the wall of his condo share with his older brother Joe. It was 3 in the morning, they just made it to his place after leaving the club and going to a bar where they drunk from margaritas to vodka. Nick was out of it while Miley was still half in. She was horny after Nick spent most of the time rubbing the insides of her thighs under her dress. Miley wanted Nick now.

She throws Nick into his bed placing the wine on the night stand. She then moves to remove his shirt & went to kiss his neck down to his chest. All of the sudden he rolls them over so he's on top and starts pulling her dress off kissing all the available flesh. He might be drunk, but he knew what was happening, he only wishes that the alcohol doesn't get to him making him fall asleep in the middle of it.

Miley moans as he continues to leave love marks on her neck.

Nick continues to pull her dress off as he feels his eye lids getting heavier with each blink.

The brunette looks up when she feels that the boy has stop kissing her. She frowns and shakes her head as he sees that he has fallen in a deep slumber on top her. She too feels tire, so she pushes him off her and soon falls asleep cuddle to him.

After all there was no hurry for these two best friends. It was just the beginning. What's in store for Nick and Miley for the next nine months is love, lust, passion, sex, pain, heartbreak and drama. This is just the beginning of a love game. Let the game begin.

**Thanks for all the feedback that I receiving for this story. I'm really am enjoying writing it and I have so much plan for it. I know all ya might be wondering when Niley is having sex, well soon. Yes it is a Rated R story, but is not only about two best friends having sex is more about the journey of them figuring what they mean for each other. I still don't know how long is gonna be, but I shooting for 25-30 parts hopefully. This is not going to be like the movie "No Strings Attached", mostly because I haven't watch the movie, but I gotta accept that the idea for this story came when I watched the trailer for the first time. Anyways thanks for reading and please continue to comment/review. Your opinion/feedback means a lot to me. One more thing I'm gonna try to make the chapters longer hopefully. **

**20+ comments/reviews for the next one. Please? (: **

**Xoxo**

**Ana**


	6. Ch 5 Damn, She's Hot!

Ch. 5 {Damn, She's hot!}

The following morning Nick wakes up with a hangover and next to him a certain brunette was lying with her head on his chest. The curly boy well man couldn't help but smile at this. He didn't know why but for reason he wishes that it could be like this everyday. Nick immediately shakes that thought away he couldn't have feelings for Miley not now after so many years of knowing each other. No they're just playing a game; a game nothing more. _But, boy was he wrong._

The blue eyed beauty stirs in her sleep as she feels some stroking her hair. Soon enough her bright blue eyes were starring into a pair of chocolate brown eyes. She could feel the world spinning around as she remembered their activities of last night which brought a smirk to her flawless face.

"Good morning, Mi", Nick speaks up.

"Oh crap, stop screaming!" she yells holding her head.

He couldn't help, but chuckle as he too felt the world spinning around, so he removes the covers from himself and stands up.

Miley quickly turns to face him, grabbing his hand and stopping him from leaving, "Where are you going?" she asks.

"To get us some coffee and some Advil for our hangover", he simply replies.

She shakes her head no as she gets an idea; she gets on her knees and seductively whispers in his ear, "Let's take a shower together and that way we finish what we started last night."

That sends shivers down his spine, so he quickly shakes his head and whispers back, "As much fun as that sounds." He pauses. "I'm not in the mood", he tells her smoothly as he leans kissing her jawline and then moving to her neck finding her sweet spot in no time and making the brunette moan. After marking his territory he pulls away and brushes his lips over hers, "Go take a shower baby", he tells her as he squeezes her ass. And just like that he leaves his bedroom with a smirk on her face.

Miley looks at the door in disbelief as she glares holes into it as she exclaims, "Why does he always do this to me?" An idea comes to her head, and she couldn't help hide her grin, "Two can play this game", she says to herself as she walks into the bathroom.

25 minutes later

Joe walks past his younger brother's room talking on his phone when he stops on his tracks as eyes widen in surprise and feels his pants tighten. "Damn, she's hot", he says with his phone still press against his ear.

"Who's hot?" Demi screams from the other side of the phone.

Joe cusses himself mentally, "No one", he replies nervously.

"Joseph, I swear that I will kill you if I find out that you're cheating on me!" the black haired girl yells.

Joe rolls his eyes at her comment and quickly says, "I gotta go." Before his lover can reply he hangs up as a smirk comes to his face and starts walking into his brother room over to a brunette who was completely naked and bending over giving him a complete view of her full ass.

Nick clears his throat stopping Joe on his tracks, "What the fuck do you think you're doing?" he asks him with an amuse look on his handsome face.

The older brother once again cusses himself mentally as he slowly turns around, "Nothing", he says smiling innocently.

"Go take a cold shower big bro", he tells him patting his shoulder, his grin never leaving his face. He then walks into his room slamming his door to gets the girl's attention.

Miley was well aware that Joe was watching her and she enjoy it not because she like him, but because it brought her confidence level up. Also, she knew that Nick wouldn't like the fact that his brother was watching her in her birthday suit because for some reason she wanted him to be jealous. But it was just a game, wasn't it? She decided to shake this thought away because it wasn't more than a game or least she had to believe it.

Nick once again clears his throat bringing the blue eyed beauty out of her thoughts. "Care to explain why you decided to walk out of the bathroom unclothed when the bedroom's door is open?" he asks with a raise eyebrow.

The brunette smirks as she puts her game in action; slowly she turns around giving the full view of her body, "What are you jealous?"she asks grinning from ear to ear.

The curly boy gulps at the sight of her flawless face, long auburn hair, voluptuous breasts, flat stomach, well placed curves, long tanned legs that seem to last forever; she was perfect. Oh god he felt his little friend jumping in exciting and he knew that she had him where she wanted, but no he was not giving in that fast. Before he took her, he was gonna have fun by teasing her just a bit, but it was going to be a hard task to compete because damn, she's hot.

"Nicky?" Miley calls his name as she steps closer to her best friend.

Nick pulls her closer so their bodies are pressing each other, "You're enjoying yourself, aren't you?" he asks her with a grin.

"Maybe", she replies casually.

"Well guess what?" he retorts back.

A bit confused she asks, "What?"

Nick smirks at the brunette, "Now, I'm gonna enjoy myself because two can play this game" he tells her referring to her earlier comment. Before Miley could react he throws her to his bed and hovers over her petite body. He starts kissing her jawline to her neck all while squeezing her boobs.

Miley starts breathing heavy as she can't believe that her plan is actually working or so that's what she thought.

He takes her left nipple into his mouth licking it and sucking while massaging and pinching the other one.

She moans loudly, "Oh, Nicky that feels so damn good!"

Nick chuckles at the fact that he could make her feel wonders that's exactly what he wanted. He then starts to leave kisses down her flat stomach until he reaches her core; he rubs her thighs as he places a soft delicate kiss on her clit making her wetter instantly.

Miley gasps in pleasure as she feels his tongue lick and suck her sex hole. She is being driven over the edge by a sex god. She couldn't feel better.

Just when she was about to explode her juices over his face, Nick stops what's he doing and goes up and whispers seductively in her ear, "Feel free to finish yourself off, while I take a cold shower." Nick smirks at her as her eyes shoot open looking at him in disbelief; he just shrugs and walks into the bathroom like nothing happened.

The brunette sits up on her elbows as she glares at the bathroom door, you could clearly see that she wasn't happy as smoke literally came out of her in anger. Nick was going to pay for leaving her hanging like that.

Later that morning

In the conference/meeting room

Miley walks into the conference room wearing her party clothes from last night since she didn't get the chance of going home and changing. But that didn't stop her from walking in more confident than ever before.

Nick, Joe, Liam, Zac, and even Selena look at her in awe. Selena couldn't help, but laugh when almost every man in that room suffers a heart attack when Miley sat down on a chair crossing her long tanned legs.

Miley smiles at her best friends as she turns to everyone, "Sorry, I'm late." She then turns to Nick, "We can start Nicholas", she tells him raising her dress just a tiny bit.

He once again gulps and before he could rip her dress and take her right there; he turns to everyone in the room and starts the meeting.

"You sure do know how to make an entrance", Selena whispers to her.

Miley giggles, "I'm also know how to turn on a man, if not ask your brother", she tells him referring to Joe who was trying to hide his boner.

Selena turn to watch him and let out a loud laugh, but quickly excuse herself, "Sorry."

Joe feels his cheeks flush in embarrassment.

That a night

At a semi high school reunion that hang where having at an exclusive

Nick, Joe and David make their way to their old friends table where at.

"Dudes!" both Dylan and Cole yell in unison as they stand to do their old handshake.

"Hello guys" Debby and Maya greet them.

"Looking good!" Joe tells both girls.

"Hey!" the Sprouse twins yell at his best friend.

Just then Miley, Demi and Selena make their way into the restaurant looking gorgeous as ever.

But of the three girls one of them stands out the most and of course it was Miley just like when they were in high school. You can think that this cause envy between the three girls, but believe or not it only make their friendship stronger because Miley always knew how to give her friends the place they deserve. The only reason she was out shining tonight was because she had a plan up her sleeve.

The Sprouse twins and Joe notice at Miley as they all say, "Damn, she's hot!"

Nick turns around coming face to face with a gorgeous girl his breath getting caught in his throat. This was going to be long night.

_Seems like the best friends are taking the game up a notch. _

**I bet ya are like "Bitch, it took you long enough to update." So sorry for the long wait guys, but in my defense it's because I cannot even get 20 comments on this story when I got 30 votes to make it. Anyways, I think this is my favorite chapter by far and the next one will be better or at least that's what I think. Well I hope ya like it.**

**How about 15 comments/reviews for the next one? **

**Love ya**

**Xoxo**

**Ana**


	7. Ch 6 He's Gay!

Ch. 6 {He's Gay!}

Miley smiled at her high school friends, "Hello guys!" she greeted them as she went over to Debby and Maya giving them a hug each.

The girls smile and soon the five of them were engage in a conversation about how life has been for the past five years.

Meanwhile Nick couldn't take his eyes off Miley. The way that black dress fit her body was just perfect. Oh how he wishes to take her right there and then, but he had to maintain his self control and not give in into her games not yet at least.

From the corner of her eye Miley could see Nick staring at her and checking her out once in a while. She was more than sure that her plan was going to work. _Oh la la if she only knew that with Nicky no one messes._

Debby look intensively at her high school best friend, "So are you and Nick finally an item?" Of all of the girls Debby was the only who knew about the crush that Miley had on Nick when they were in high school, but it was just a crush nothing more right?

The brunette laughs uneasily shaking her head, "No! We're just best friends that's all."

The other three girls just exchange looks between them; they all knew that Nick and Miley had deeper feelings for each other more than just being friends even if they were too stupid to see it and the sexual tension between them was inevitably, but they never learned about Miley's crush.

"So what ya have been up to?" she asks wanting to change the topic desperately.

"Working on my PhD", Maya replies cheerfully.

(A/N: Maya is the girl who plays Zack's girlfriend on The Suite Life of Deck; I just learned on Friday that her name is Zoey, but let's keep it Maya)

"Always the smart one", Demi states between laughs.

"But that doesn't mean, she's not good at other things", Dylan says as he nibbles on his girlfriend's ear.

"Too much PDA!" Cody exclaims as Dylan and Maya start to make out.

"Come here", Debby tells her boyfriend since junior year in high school as she connects their lips in sweet kiss.

David and Selena soon join the couples's affection display. Even Joe decided to show Demi that he did care about her even if she doubts it.

As all the couples share their love for each other the sexual tension between Nick and Miley grew until it became unbearable well at least for the beauty woman.

She took the opportunity to get closer to Nick as they were sitting next to each other; she slowly places her hand on his thigh and starts to rubs it.

He closes his eyes trying to keep his self control and when he opens them he pushes her hand away not giving into her seducing games.

The brunette was losing her patience. She had two reasons why Nick didn't want to have sex with her, 1) She was his pity case or 2) He's gay. Guess which one she went with.

Just when she was going to try something else to get rid of the possibility of her best friend being from the other side, the waiter came to take their food order as he set the drinks on the table that the boys had already order for them.

She quickly took a double shot of patron trying to get rid of the anger that was boiling inside of her.

"Whoa, slow down there!" Dylan joked

But Miley ignored his joke and instead two three more double shots.

By midnight Miley was beyond being just tipsy and inclusive her feelings of wanting to "get laid with Nick" were getting to her.

Selena and Demi took her almost broken friend into the bathroom.

"What's wrong with you?" the black haired girl asks her auburn haired friend.

"He's gay!" she answers sobbing.

Demi eyes widen in shock, "What?" she exclaims between laughs.

"He's gay!" she repeats once again.

This time both girls were laughing at the assumption that Miley had came up with.

"Miles, my brother is not gay", Selena tells her friend as she places her hands on her shoulders.

She sniffles, "Then why doesn't he want to have sex with me."

"Come on, Miles do you honestly believe that he is going to jump into the water just like", Demi tells the girl.

The brunette looks at her like she's stupid, "I'm giving sex."

"Damn, he's gay!" she replies laughing.

Selena rolls her eyes, "Mi, you two have been best friends forever maybe that's why he hasn't made a move just yet and you did said it was just a game. So why do you care so much?"

"I don't" she says almost too quickly.

"Did you had a crush on Nick back in high school?" Demi interrogates her with a smirk tugging at the corner of her lips.

"No" Miley scoffs.

"Sure you didn't", Selena says also with a smirk.

"I'm gonna fix my make up and catch up with ya in a bit" she tells them turning into the mirror.

The girls nod as they walk out of the bathroom leaving her alone.

"Is Miley alright?" the curly boy asks his sister and friend.

"Yes bro", Selena replies.

"She was actually getting kinky with herself", Demi tells the boy who seems kinda worried.

"What?" he practically yells at the two girls.

"Have fun Nicholas", Selena tells his brother before walking away with Demi.

Nick slowly walks into the bathroom, locking the door in the process. He sneaks behind the girl wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Are you okay?" he asks her resting his chin on her shoulder.

Surprise she looks at his reflection, "You scare me!"

"Sorry", he tells her sincerely.

She slowly turns around in his arms facing him, "Sorry for what?"

Nick smirks at her, "For not giving into your seductive games."

Miley hits him on the chest, "Jerk!" Then she turns back around to face the mirror.

"What if I told you that I'm ready to take you here and now?" he asks her kissing her neck.

This time she's the one smirking and once again she faces him kissing him roughly for the first time since they share their first kiss when they were 13.

Nick was enjoying himself as she roams her hands over his chest and started to caress him through his pants.

Miley knew he was turn on, so she pushes him away from her and quickly grab her purse and run out of the bathroom before he could react.

"What the hell?" he says to himself.

_Payback is a bitch!_

Nick quickly runs after her and catching her by her waist. "Not so fast baby", he tells her. He pushes her into the wall and connects their lips in passionate lustful kiss.

_I guess you can't always win. _

**Finally! It's here! Sorry for the long wait once again, but I really don't appreciate the comments that say "Hurry up with the next one" not trying to sold out anyone. Also, I try to make them long enough. Anyways I'm gonna stop complaining. I really didn't like this chapter, but I guess the other one will be better if you know what I mean well maybe lol. **

**20+ comments/review for the next one **

**Love ya all**

**Xoxo**

**Ana**


	8. Ch 7 Don't You Want Me?

Ch. 7 {Don't You Want Me}

Nick slowly leaves a trail of wet kisses down her jawline to her neck until locating her sweet spot and sucking it earning a moan from the brunette.

"You're so beautiful, you know", he mumbles against her expose flesh.

"Mmm", she moans out before pushing him off her.

"What did I do wrong?" he breathes out.

"Nothing", she replies fixing her dress and hair. Then she looks up meeting his brown orbs sensing that between them there is more than just lust, but she quickly shakes the thought away and soon a smirk appears on her face, "If you want me and you're going to have to earn it."

"Wait, don't you want me?" he asks clearly confused.

"Oh, I do but I feel like dancing", she tells him before walking away swaying her hips on purpose.

"She's going to be the death of me", the curly boy mumbles to himself before following her.

Miley makes her way to the dancefloor where her friends where dancing with their boyfriends, fiancée, or "friends."

Demi who was pretty much in the same situation with Joe, mouth to her, "What happened?"

"Playing hard to get", she mouths back as she waits for her curly best friend.

"Always the seducer", the black-haired girl mouths back.

The auburn haired just shrugs as once again a smirk appears on her face.

Selena understanding what they're saying tells the brunette, "You're crazy!"

Miley smiles as she replies, "Yeah, but you love me just like that."

The girl just shakes her head as her twin brother appears behind the brunette not believing that just a few days ago they were just friends and now they're lovers.

"Of course we love you", Nick whispers in her ear sending chills down both their spines. He then plants soft kisses on her neck and whispers, "Let's get out of here now!"

Miley quickly turns around in his arms mocking him, "Not so fast baby." And just when she was going to turn back around and start grinding on him a slow song comes on, feeling awkward, she tells him "Let's go sit down and come back later."

Before she can walk away to the table Nick grabs her wrist and pulls her to him, "Let's dance", he says to her placing his hands on her waist as she slowly wraps her arms around his neck and they both start to sway to the music.

For a moment Miley close her eyes feeling that in that exact moment no one, but only Nick and her existed in the world. For Nicholas was the same feeling. _If only these best friends knew what these feelings meant._

Then as in cue "Don't You Want Me" came on snapping them off their imaginary world.

(A/N: In case ya don't know that song well Glee just cover it; Blaine and Rachel sing it and I'm like obsessed with the song right now anywho back to the story)

Miley immediately turns around giving her back to Nick; she slowly lowers herself and starts to grind against Nick's bottom half.

Nick little friend becomes hard instantly making the curly boy groan out in pleasure.

This brought a mischievous smirk to the brunette face. She was going to make this boy beg for her so bad that he would wanna lose control right there in the middle of the dance floor, so she back herself up into him to where no space was left between the two.

He growl as he felt himself get buried in between her ass cheeks. Nick was at the verge of losing all self control; he wanted her now and bad. "Let's get out of here", he whispers in her ear.

Miley simply shakes her head as they start dirty dancing and instead she grabs his left hand and places it on her bare thigh.

Nick takes this as sign and starts to rub her thigh going higher into her dress till he reaches her thong. He places his hand over her crotch and starts to rub her slowly.

The blue-eyed can feel the wetness building as he rubs her making her moan softly. She leans her head back on his shoulder as she closes her eyes enjoying the moment.

"Don't you want me?" Nick whispers huskily in her ear as the song comes to an end.

By now both are beyond being just turn out for Nick he would take her there and right now, but he had to contain himself until she decided she wanted to leave luckily him Miley couldn't wait any longer.

Miley turns her face to him and whispers in his ear, "Yes I want you and bad."

The curly boy grabs her hand immediately and starts to make his way out of the luxurious New York restaurant/club without even saying goodbye to their friends.

Nick pushes the door of the presidential room not wanting to wait any longer. He was ready to release, so they both decided to get a hotel room instead of going to any of their homes. And of course being Nick it meant he had to get the best after all he was about to have sex with his best friend of over 10 years.

Miley swiftly made her way to the middle of the room admiring it features and all. Nick definitely knew how to go all out in big. Now she was going to have some fun and hopefully in every single corner of this room. She was going to give him the time of his life like never before.

He went up to her wrapping his arms around her waist leaving soft kisses on the back of his neck.

Her mischievous smirk returns to her face as she turns around to face him and pushes him into the king sized bed.

He raises an eyebrow curious about her next move. His eyes became wide as he watches her slowly way too slowly take her dress off.

_Oh la la seems like the best friends are finally getting it on. Do you wanna touch me? _

To Be Continued

**Prepare for some racy scenes on the following three chapters. **

**5+ comments/review for the next one pretty please **

**Love ya **

**Ana**


	9. Ch 8 Do You Wanna Touch Me

Ch. 8 {Do You Wanna Touch Me}

Miley slowly brings her dress down leaving herself only in a black lacy strapless bra and a matching black stop.

Nick little friend jumped in excitement as he check her beautiful tanned body up and down. He couldn't take his eyes off her perfect body. She has the curves right at the places, hypnotizing oceanic pools, he could run his fingers through her silky soft long auburn hair, her legs seem to last forever and anyone would kill for them. He could definitely stare at her forever; he was sure she was an angel send by the gods of the above. Oh let's not forget her two perfect sized C-cups breast which perky nipples are taunting him at this exact same moment. He was practically drooling over this girl that after tonight will definitely not be just his "best friend".

Her eyes glimmer in mischief as she sees how turn on he was, she herself was horny and wanted to get it going on almost immediately, but not before doing what she does best; being a _tease._

She made her way to him laying him down on the bed as she straddles him, whispers seductively in his ear "Do you wanna touch me."

He let's a loud groan out by just listening to her sexy voice he got more turn on.

Oh boy the sexual tension could be smell in the air.

"Touch me there" the half naked brunette whispers huskily into his ear as she grabs his hands and places them over her covered breast and runs them down her sides to her full ass.

Nick squeezes her ass earning a soft moan from the beauty. He then flips them over so now he's on top and slowly very slowly he starts to place soft wet kisses down her face to her jawline then down her neck quickly marking his territory with a love mark.

"Touch me there" she repeats once again as she places one of his hands on her left breast.

He squeezes her breast before reaching behind her back and unclasping her bra and throwing it onto the floor. The curly boy continues to leave wet kisses down her neck as her squeezes her left breast and pinching her already harden nipple.

"Mmm…" Miley moans clearly enjoying herself as her wetness builds up more.

Nick smirks as his ears fill with those sweet sounds coming from the girl beneath. He greedily takes her left boob into his mouth as he plays with the other and moves his free hand to her thong.

"Oh god!" Miley screams as he sucks licks and bites her tit and starts to remove her damp undergarment.

His smirk gets even bigger as her kisses his way up to meet her lips in a passionate kiss as their tongues battle for dominance and he sucks on her bottom lip.

Her moans start to increase as he once again starts to move his mouth down her body and take her right boob into his hungry mouth.

He sucks licks and bites her breast as he squeezes the other one and moves his free hand to play with her clit.

"Mmm… You're so wet!" Nick moans against her flesh as he travels his kisses down her flat well toned stomach stopping at her navel to play with belly ring.

"Make me wetter!" Miley manages to get out hoarsely.

"Don't worry baby" he smirks looking lightly up at her before moving to kiss her thighs never removing his hand from her core.

The brunette gasps when she feels his mouth over her wet sex hole. Her breathing becomes even more ragged than before as Nick moves his tongue up and down on her wet clit.

He licks her up and down while he pushes one finger into her vagina.

"Damn you're so tight Miley!" the curly boy yells out before pushing two more fingers into her.

"Oh God!" she exclaims as her orgasm starts to build up.

"Faster!" she yells as he pushes one more finger making that four and she starts to hump his digits.

Nick continues to finger fuck fast and hard like she commands him to. His erection continues to grow as her moans get louder that fill the whole room.

Miley starts to tremble as she is send over the edge. "I'm gonna cum!" she screams out loud.

Before her juices could explode he thrusts his tongue deep into her sending her over the edge instantly. She cums all over his face and fingers; he tastes her sweet delicious juices licking her clean leaving her wanting more.

She lies down on the bed trying to catch her breathing as her body shivers still in excitement.

"What that wasn't good enough?" Nick asks kissing his way up her body meeting her lips making her taste herself in his mouth.

"In contrary… that was amazing" Miley tells him pushing into the bed and getting on top of him.

He looks up at her smirking and asking, "What do you have in mind naughty girl?"

"Oh you will see bad bad boy" she whispers huskily into his ear.

She moves her hair to her back after she rubs his abs up and down.

"You're sexy!" she says speaking her mind moving her hands to unbutton his shirt.

Nick growls, "Stop being a tease!"

"Patience my boy!" she says in a seductive voice into his ear.

"Do you wanna touch me" he mocks her moving her hands to the bulge on his pants.

Miley laughs loudly, "Oh I will babe."

She brings him up only to remove his shirt and throw it to the floor where her clothes where already. She smells her cologne as she repeats what he was doing on her body. Miley starts to leave a trail of wet kisses down his abs while she plays with his nipples.

Nick groans in pleasure as she moves her mouth to suck on his neck. He was sure that she was going to be death of him if she didn't hurry.

_Patience is the key my boy especially when this is just the beginning, prepare to live a teenage dream._

**To Be Continued**

**Dedicated to all my fellow Niley pervs out there. More to come!**

**5+ comments/reviews for the next one**

**Love ya **

**Ana**


	10. Ch 9 Teenage Dream

Ch. 9 {Teenage Dream}

Miley sucks on his sweet spot giving a very well done hickey and a souvenir of a night that for sure was going to be a night that they both will remember for the rest of their existences.

Nick pulls her up to him annoy of her slow pace, "Are you going to take care of me or do I have to do it myself?" he asks her before connecting their lips in a fierce kiss.

Instead of responding him she bites his bottom lip and then moves her lips down his jaw to his chest leaving a trail of butterfly kisses till she reached his waist line. The boy beneath her waits anxiously for her to pleasure him as much as he had pleasure her. She unsteadily unbuckles his belt and throws somewhere in the room. The she unbuttons his pants and pulls then down swiftly being able to feel and see his really harden member. True be told Miley has never been a fan of cock sucking, but being that it was Nick "her best friend" she was willing of give it a try. After all they're always a first time for everything right?

The brunette grabs the hem of his red boxers and pulls them as he kicks them off leaving now the both of them completely in their birthday suits. Miley takes him into her hands and rubs him up and down moving her thumbs in a circular motion.

"Damn you're big!" she exclaims with wide eyes.

"Mmm…" he groans closing his eyes in pure ecstasy.

This makes her smile big knowing that she's doing the right thing. She slowly kisses the tip of his member and takes him into his mouth inch by inch.

"Oh yes!" Nick yells opening his eyes as he raises himself on his elbows and watches her in awe.

Mi sucks his cock up and down, left and right as she caresses his balls.

He closes his eyes once again, "Please don't stop!"

She just smiles as she continues to suck him feeling his member stiffen ready to let all it juices out in what it seems will be a huge explosion.

"Oh shit! I'm almost there! I'm gonna cum!" he groans out.

"Let me taste you" Miley says removing her mouth from him replacing it with her hands as she gives it a small squeeze.

Nick opens his eyes and yells, "I'm coming!"

She takes him into her mouth once again and like he pronounced his hot cum was shooting down her mouth till it was completely dry out. For his surprise she swallowed all of his cum before licking him clean.

Miley then when up to him and kiss him passionately pushing her tongue into his mouth while grabbing a condom from the side table.

"This is just the start" she says as she nibbles on his left ear.

He looks at her with a confused look, but then realized what she meant as she slides down taking his penis (which hardens instantly at her touch) and rolling the condom up. He watches her as she slides up sitting on top of his cock which is now standing proudly up in the air.

She places her hands on his stomach for support as she starts to move up and down in slow steady pace feeling a bit of pain since well it has been a long time.

Nick looks at her thinking that what was happening at that right moment was way better than Enrique Iglesias's music video for "Tonight (I'm Loving You)."

(A/N: No is not that music video and the song itself can give anyone an orgasm. Lol just saying! Like my sister-in-law calls it that's my orgasm song. Anyways back to the story.)

"Ready to feel like a teenage dream?" she asks as she starts to gain speed riding him faster and faster.

Nick didn't know what Miley was talking about besides her referring to Katy Perry's famous song and knowing that he truly was enjoying this. Best sex ever!

He starts to groan loudly as she increases her pace even more watching as her boobs bounce all over the place and another orgasm is building up in between the two. He grabs her tits squeezing them into his hands as he pinches her perky pink nipples.

"Ride my cock! Faster!" he orders her.

She obliges feeling her body to tense up as she's reaching her second orgasm of the night.

"Ahh! Oh my God!" she moans loudly.

"Go faster!" he yells twisting her nipples.

"I'm gonna cum!" she screams gaining more speed.

Soon both come over the edge and their juices are mixing with each others. Both his cum and hers drip into the bed sheets underneath them.

"Did you like that?" Miley asks falling on top of him.

"Better than a teenage dream!" he answer removing some hair from her beautiful flawless face.

"Are you ready for more?" he asks her with a smirk tugging at the corners of his mouth.

"Yes!" she exclaims smiling like a little girl who just got her favorite doll for Christmas.

The smirk never leaving his face he tells her, "Turn over!"

A confused Miley does what he says feeling a excited about what is going to happen next.

Without further hesitation Nick brings her up to him and slams his cock into her ass making her yelp in surprise. He was not only going fuck her pussy really well; he was also going to fuck her ass really well.

"Oh my God!" the brunette exclaims as he fucks her from behind and with one hands plays with her left tit and with the other one playing with her clit. She was positive that she was even wetter than the first time around. As much as she enjoying this she was very aroused and needed him now.

Nick slams his dick into her ass in deep strokes wanting to make her feel pure ecstasy as she orgasms for a third time that night.

She whimpers as once again her body tenses up and her juices starts exploding out her pussy into Nick's fingers and the bed sheets.

"That was amazing!" she screams in between breaths.

"Glad you like it" he whispers in her ear as he turns her face to him and crashes their lips in hot make out session making them fall onto the bed.

_Hope there is no interruptions when ya continue to have the time of your life. _

To Be Continued

**5+ comments/reviews for the next one **

**Love ya **

**Ana**


	11. Ch 10 I've Had the Time of My Life

Ch. 10 {I've Had the Time of My Life}

Nick guides his cock to her entrance teasing her throbbing needy clit.

Miley groans not being to take it any longer, "Nicholas fuck me now!"

"Patience my girl", he mocks her thrusting deep into her core.

She moans in pleasure as she holds on to the white bed sheets, "Oh God!"

He slams his cock into her in and out of her tight sex hole in deep strokes, "You're so tight Miles! But you feel so damn good!"

"Faster… harder!" she moans.

He does like he's told and increases his pace thrusting out of her and them slamming deep into vagina hitting her G-spot.

Miley wraps her legs around his ass to hold him in place as she cups his face and kissing him hungrily.

Nick kisses back with the same amount of passion as he continues to thrust into and out of her sex.

She pulls away from the kiss only to scream, "Oh God! I'm almost there!"

"Cum for me beautiful", he whispers in her ear as he bites it. He then leaves wet kisses down her jaw to in between her breast before taking her left breast into his mouth. He does all this never stopping of thrusting in and out of her.

Her body soon starts to tremble and she starts to whimper in pleasure as she is send over the edge by Nick once again.

He feels her walls stiffen around his cock, so he comes out and then slams right deep into her for a last time sending her in a orgasm explosion.

She moans loudly as her eyes roll back and her body shakes in the best orgasm she has ever experience in her 6 years of sex life being that she lost her virginity at the age of 19.

Nick soon follows after her shooting his cum right into the condom not removing himself from out of her. He falls on top of him with his breathing ragged, he slowly removes some hair from her face that stick there due to the sweat produce from their just finished strenuous activities. He look down into her oceanic blue eyes having the urge to stay like that forever, but soon he shook that thought away and instead he kiss her forceful.

Miley was caught off guard since she was sure that when they locked moments even for the smallest amount of time she saw more than lust and desire in his chocolate brown orbs… she saw love. But just like he did, she shook that thought away and kiss him back with the same force.

After awhile he pulls away from the kiss and when to remove himself from her and lays next to her on the bed, popping himself up with one elbow.

"So what did you think?" he asks her with a smirk.

She slightly smiles and turns her head to face him as she replies, "Let's just that I've had the time of my life."

"See told you that it would be better than a teenage dream", he says in mockingly manner.

"Whatever!" she responds sticking her tongue at him. "What did you think?" she then asks him.

"I've had the time of my life" he replies before turning around and closing his eyes.

Miley looks at him confused as she leans her head on his shoulder, "What no round two?" she asks him.

"Too exhausted" he replies yawning. "Maybe next time" he adds a few seconds later before going into a deep slumber.

"Wuss!" she says rolling her eyes before she too falls in a deep sleep.

"Where in the world could Miley be?" the raven girl asks her best friend.

"Having the time of her life" she replies like it's the most obvious thing in the world.

Selena looks at her glaring at Demi, "Why aren't you worried about our best friend?"

Demi turns to her, "First don't scream because I have a hangover after all the drinking I did last night. Second, it's a Saturday morning and 11 in the morning which means that I could still be asleep, but no miss perfect had to wake me up. And finally Miley was feeling horny last night so she probably left with a random guy." Before she could yell in exasperation she continue, "Wait now thinking about your twin brother was no where to be found last night which means only one thing."

"And what could that be?" she asks crossing her arms above her chest.

The other raven girl rolls her eyes in annoyance, "That both Nick and Miley are rocking each other world." She studies her carefully, "You know you should really call David over, so you two can fuck each other and that way ya lighten a bit."

Selena just glares as she goes to her room down the hall.

"She's more annoying than Debby and Cody put together" Demi mumbles as she turns the TV on. "Or better yet more annoying than Snooki and Deena" she says referring to the girls on the popular MTV show.

"I heard that!" Selena yells from her room as she grabs her phone dialing the too familiar number.

Miley answers her phone still being a sleep state, "Hello" she says into the phone.

"Where the heck are you?" her best friend yells into the phone.

"Well hello to you too" she says sarcastically.

Selena just rolls her eyes as she asks again, "Where are you Mi?" Deep down she hopes that Demi is wrong knowing that it will only end in heartbreak for both Miley and her brother.

"Selly calm down", she says into the phone. "I'm fine, trust me!" she says with a smirk appearing on her face.

"That doesn't answer my question" the girl responds just as her other best friend enters her room taking a seat next to her on the bed.

Miley giggles as she starts playing with Nick's curls, "I'm pretty sure Demi already told that I was rocking your brother's world."

"See told you I was right!" Demi exclaims.

Selena just glares at her and speaks into the phone, "Ew! I didn't want to know that!"

"But I do!" Demi yells.

Nick slowly opens his eyes to the most beautiful sight, "Good morning" he tells the beauty next to him.

Miley signals him to stay quiet; "I will talk to ya later girls!" she speaks into the phone and then hanging up.

"I wanted to know!" Demi pouts as she hears the dial tone.

"I'm guessing that was my sister going crazy" Nick says turning to face Miley.

"Aha!" she says pushing him into his back and straddling him. "But I have better things to do."

He raises an eyebrow, "Oh really, what could that be?"

"Hmm… I don't know. It does involve you, me and hot water." she says rubbing his bare chest.

Nick smirks, "Hmm… me likey."

"Oh you will!" Miley says standing up giving him a full boner as she watches her body as she walks to the bathroom swaying her hips. "Oh don't forget to bring a condom!" she yells as she disappears into the bathroom.

Nick licks his lips as the desires takes over him, he quickly grabs a new condom and runs into the bathroom where his best friend now sex buddies was in the Jacuzzi letting the water touch her perfect curvy body. Joe was definitely going to be jealous when he tells him all about his night and this day with Miley. He enters the shower wrapping his arms around her waist and bringing her body closer to him.

"Someone is being eager" she says brushing her lips against his.

"Maybe" he responds before connecting their lips in the most passionate kiss.

Soon enough their actions of the previous night were being repeated.

"Oh God!" Miley screams as Nick thrust into as they somehow found their way back to the bed.

Nick thrust deep into her feeling her walls tighten around his penis.

"Damn! I'm cumming!" he groans.

She doesn't say anything instead her body responds by shaking violently as her orgasm takes over her. Both meet their climaxes and cummed. He falls on top of her as sweat pours down both their bodies.

"Better than last night?" he asks cockily.

"Mmm" Miley replies as she flips them over so she's on top. "Now for round two!" she tells the curly boy with her mischievous smirk visible on her flawless face.

"Go ahead" Nick replies as she slides down to his once again harden cock.

_It just the beginning and these two best friends seem to not be able to get enough from each other. They haven't learned that when you play with fire you will get burn. _

To Be Continued

**This is the last part of the marathon, I hope ya enjoy it. Dedicated to all my Niley pervs! **

**Please comment/ review! **

**20+ comments/ review for the next one (at least on youtube)**

**Love ya **

**Ana**


	12. Ch 11 I Like It

No Strings Attached

Ch. 11 {I Like It}

2 weeks later

Selena watches her best friend in envy as she exercises like if there was nothing more important in that moment. Sometimes she wishes to be carefree as Miley, to go around life and be just careless. You see Selena has always been the mom; uptight of the group being afraid of opening her heart and giving it away well until David came along and just took her breath away. But don't get her wrong she loves to drink and go clubbing, but that happens rarely maybe that's why she is so against of Miley and Nick's "beneficial" relationship. Deep down she knew that these two have feelings for each other and that somehow they're going to end up together, but until that happen this group have to prepare for the storm that is heading towards them.

Demi in the other hand was a mixture of both her best friends. She loves to party and get wasted once in awhile well more like every weekend. Her biggest weakness are boys, she tends to fall way too quickly. Demetria is the hopeless romantic of the three; she believes in fairytales, love at first sight and that stuff. No wonder she's currently infatuated with non other than the biggest player of all Joe. Demi also believes that Nick and Miley are meant to be and hopes that one day they will come to that realization in meantime she's enjoying seeing her best friend smiling like a fool because if her friends are happy she's happy enough said.

Miley was the party, bad girl of the group. She doesn't believe in falling in love nor wishes of a big fat wedding unlike any other girl maybe it is because she has been hurt a lot in the pass or just the way she is. For the meantime the only thing she wants is to have fun and more fun and if that includes having casual sex with her best friend why not. If she only knew that this is just beginning of a rollercoaster ride.

She turns to her two best friends, "You know what we should have a girl's day today."

Selena looks at the blue eyed girl, "Don't you have to go to work today?"

"Yeah and have some fun" adds Demi with a wink.

Miley rolls her eyes, "No, today I have the day off and for that I will be meeting Nicky later."

"Ah you already gave a nickname" says the black haired girl looking expectantly at her.

"Well I only called him that when he we're in bed screaming each other names" the brunette says as she recalls the last two weeks of pure lust and passion.

"Eww! I do not want to know what you and my twin brother do when ya are together" the petite girl says scrunching her nose.

The auburn haired girl responds with a smirk, "Well I can assure you whatever we do he likes I and I definitely like it, like it, like it and I like it."

Demi turns to Selena, "Hey Sel do you feel pleasure when Nick and Miley are having sex?"

Selena gasps in disgust, "That's nasty and no!"

Miley laughs and shakes her friend, "Let's go get ready so we can hit the mall." She then walks into her room to take a shower and prepare.

Joseph known as DJ Danger or so he says stares at his brother intensely as he eats his breakfast. He is the eldest of the two, but he has the brain of a 5 year old that has an obsession with Barney. He's also a man whore of a kind and currently he wishes he could be Nick, so he could be the one who is able to touch every corner of Miley's curvy body. Truth be told that day he hook up with Demi for the first time he was really looking for Miley, but hey Demetria turn out to be a real good fuck. Like the girls he believes that deep down Nick and Miley have feelings for each other and according to him they took a really long time to become "friends with benefits." As for him he only wants to have fun, but he knows how to treat a lady only he hasn't found her yet or so he thinks. Oh Joey when are you going to open your eyes and see what's in front of you?

Nick glares at his unfortunately big brother, "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Geez someone woke up with their thong up their ass!" he exclaims.

"Actually it was with Miley beautiful perfect body next to mine" the curly boy says with a smirk.

Joe glares at him, "Whatever!"

This makes the curly boy laugh especially as he knows that his brother dies envy knowing that at end he was the one who won the girl.

Nick has always being the mature of the group not as uptight like his twin sister. Believe it or not he does beliefs in love, but he's not looking for it not after he was hurt by a girl who he thought was the one unfortunately he was betrayed by the worst way ever she was cheating on him with his best friend also known as Miley's boyfriend at the time. That was lead the two best friends to lose their virginity with each other even if they were drunk when it happened during their senior year in high school. He doesn't like hurting girls, so he only does hook-ups no relationship, but somehow that's changing now that Miley and him are having casual sex. Life gets more complicated as it goes by.

"I'm going to work!" he exclaims as he stands up from the table.

"Yeah, whatever!" Joe yells as he turns the TV to his favorite show and as David enters their condo.

"What are you doing today dude?" David asks he soon to be brother-in-law.

He just shrugs, "Nothing why?" he asks never taking his eyes from the television.

"Umm… would you go shopping with me? So I can buy something for Selena." he asks.

"Lingerie?" he asks turning his gaze to him.

David gives him a weird look, "Wouldn't that be awkward?"

"No, because is not like ya are not having sex" he says like it is the most obvious.

He only shakes his head, "Seriously, how can you be related to Selena and Nick?'

"Whatever, let's just go!" Joe tells David as he stands up and turns the TV off.

David was the last to join their group. He was the mixture of a nerd and jock in high school; sweet and smart like a geek, but cocky and sometimes a bit jerkish like a jock. But he was the only one who was able to capture Selena's heart even if took a lot of convincing to do. He loves extreme sports and that's how he has been able to make Selena loosen up just a tad bit.

He shakes his head once again and follows Joe out the door.

"This is so sexy!" Miley exclaims picking a baby doll and throwing it at Selena.

"Why would I want this?" she asks confused.

Demi rolls her eyes, "So, David and you can have a passionate pleasurable night!"

"Our sex life is perfect just the way it is!" Selena exclaims rolling her eyes.

The brunette grabs her by the shoulders, "But it doesn't hurt to be spontaneous once in a while." she tells her placing the baby doll in her hands, "Buy it!"

She slowly smiles, "I guess David would like this" she tells her friends as her face turns red from embarrassment.

"Baby I like it!" Demi starts singing and dancing around the store they were in.

Both Selena and Miley look at her friend weirdly as they laugh at her craziness.

"Sorry!" she apologizes feeling embarrass. "I have been listening to the song all morning" she says.

"Don't worry Nick screams "I like it" every single minute into my ear as we well you know", Miley says with a smirk.

"Seriously Mi, I really do not want to learn what happens between my brother and you" Selena tells her as she throws a bra to her.

The brunette laughs as she grabs the bra, "Hey me likey" she says smirking at her.

"How in the world did I end up with friends like ya" she says with a laugh.

"Oh you know you love us" Demi tells her wrapping her arm around the petite girl.

Selena rolls her eyes, "Unfortunately I do" she says with a grin.

Miley fake gasps, "This is what we get for being a great friend."

Demi laughs, "Okay enough of our craziness people are starting to look at us weirdly."

Sel looks around, "Yeah I think you're right; let's go get something to eat."

"Good idea!" Demi exclaims making her way to register.

"No wonder she and Joe are a good match." Miley whispers to Selena as they follow after her.

Selena only nods as she thinks, _"Just like Nick and you are."_

Nick bites his lip as he thinks about the previous nights he has share with his best friend. The way that their bodies fit together perfectly makes him believe that just maybe there might be more than just lust between the two. He never told anyone, but when they were in high school he developed a crush on Miley starting freshman year when her body started to change. He thought it was only crush and so he dated other girls and he didn't want to ruin his friendship with her. Now looking back he believes that it might be more than just a silly crush, but he couldn't go there because it was just sex nothing more but sex.

He was deep in his thoughts that he didn't notice when someone enter his office.

The girl whom enters his office clears her throat as she took a seat in one of the chairs in front of him.

Nick look up to see a pair of sexy tan legs, he could feel his friend jumping in excitement the only other girl who could do that was Miley and she wasn't her.

Gulping he stands up and takes his hand out, "Hello, I'm Nick. You are?" he asks the mysterious girl looking into her brown eyes.

The girl stands up licking her lips because the curly boy was a very handsome man. She sure was going to have fun or so she thought.

_Nicky boy now be a good boy because Miley won't be happy. It's time for this two friends to start being cautious because the storm just arrived. _

To Be Continued

**Hello my lovely subscribers, here's another chapter of "No Strings Attached." There's no Niley in this chapter, but there will be in the next chapter I promise. This chapter is about their friendship and ya learned more about the characters maybe I should have done that in the beginning, but I did it for a reason. I want to hear ya guess on who the mysterious girl is. Let see if ya are correct. Also let me make something clear neither Nick or Miley will cheat because they're not being exclusive, but something will happen that will torn them apart ya will see. I hope ya enjoyed this chapter because I actually did. Please comment! **

**20+ comments for the next one (at least on youtube) **

**Love ya **

**Ana**


	13. Ch 12 Go Your Own Way

Ch. 12 {Go Your Own Way} [Rated R!]

Nick looks at the girl standing in front of him, studying her carefully because he was sure he had seem her before, but where?

The girl starts laughing seeing how confused the curly man was, she knew she was going to have some.

He raises an eyebrow in confusion trying to figure out why the gorgeous girl was laughing.

"Gosh Nicholas, I didn't know you have forgotten me that quick." she says.

"So, I do know you?" he asks her.

She nods as she says, "Tori, Victoria Cyrus; Miley's little sister."

His eyes widen as he recognizes her, last time he saw her was before she left to California to college and damn has she grown since then. The Cyruses girls are for sure some of the most gorgeous girls if not the most.

Tori takes a seat rolling her eyes, "So are you and my sister finally dating?"

Nick looks at her completely confused, "What are you talking about?"

The brunette rolls her eyes again, "It was obvious that you two had feelings for each other. Especially with Miley having a massive crush on you during high school."

The curly man raises an eyebrow, "Really, Mi had a crush on me?"

"Uh, yeah… I can't believe that my sister never told you being that ya have been best friends since diapers." the brunette says in utter disbelief.

"Yeah… I can't believe it" he replies more to himself than to her.

Tori looks around, "Anyways, where's my sister? She wasn't in her office."

Nick turns to her, "Today is her day off & she's hanging with the girls."

* * *

"So, exactly what are you getting my sister?" Joe asks her soon to become his brother-in-law.

David turns to him, "Well something special to celebrate our 5 year anniversary." He looks at him seriously, "And, no we're not going to a sex store."

"Dammit!" he exclaims.

Blue eyed handsome man shakes his head, "Seriously, how are you related to Kevin, Nick & Selena and let's not forget Frankie."

Joe pops his collar, "Yeah I ask the same thing to myself." he replies with a cocky grin.

David just shakes his head as he parks his car before making his way into one of New York finest jewelry store.

* * *

Selena turns to her friends, "I can't believe I just bought a whole bunch of lingerie and weird sex toys."

Demi wraps her arm around her best friend shoulder, "Just imagine all the fun you're going to have when you decide to used them."

Miley giggles, "That's if she ever uses them."

The black haired girl turns to them and gasps, "I do have very active sex life ya know."

"Yeah if by "very" you mean none then yeah you have an active sex life," the other black haired girl says sarcastically.

The auburn haired girl giggles, "Oh come on Dems, I bet Selly is gonna use them and if not I don't mind using them for her with her twin brother."

"Eww!" Selena replies disgusted.

"Seriously, I still wonder if you can feel any time of pleasure being that Nick is your twin" Demi wonders aloud.

She turns to them, "You two are unbelievable!"

Miley can't help but laugh loudly, "She's kidding Sel!" She then turns to Demi, "You're kidding right?"

"Phsss… Yeah" the brunette exclaims nervously.

Miley and Selena just shake their heads as they reach their car and go home for the day.

* * *

Later that day Miley is sitting across her little sister as they catch up on just about everything.

"Wait, so you and Nick are finally together?" Tori ask curiously being that Nick didn't mention anything to her earlier that day.

"Nope, just best friends with benefits!" Selena yells from the kitchen.

"Thanks Sel" Miley replies sarcastically.

"Welcome!" Selena yells back before making her way to her bedroom.

Tori giggles a little as she turns to face her sister again, "Well that's a good thing right?"

The blue-eyed beauty looks at her confused, "Why would that be a good thing?"

"I mean finally ya two can be together as a real couple." the brunette replies like it is the most obvious thing in the world.

Miley shakes her head, "I don't want to be with Nick as a "real couple"." _"I think",_ she thinks to herself.

"Why not?" the brunette asks her sister oblivious to what's gonna happen in the next couple of months.

"Because Nick and I are just friends who are having casual sex and nothing more than that." the auburn haired girl replies coyly.

Victoria just looks at her sister, "Well if that's what you want I guess."

"Yeah" Miley responds hesitant. She looks at her, "Good night sis." and then walks into her room.

"Good night", whispers Tori before making her way to the guest room.

"Is only casual sex nothing more, right?" Miley asks to herself as she watches her face.

She nods to herself, "Yeah that's it sex and just sex."

* * *

"Maybe Miley and I can become more than just lovers." Nick says to himself as he lies in his bed.

He quickly shakes his head, "Nah! It was just a stupid teenage crush that we used to have on each other and high school has been over. It's sex just sex."

_If only they knew that that's far from the truth. Why are they so stubborn?_

* * *

3 months later

"Please tell me that this is the last statement we have to go through" Miley says tiredly.

Nick chuckles slightly, "Yeah… it is. So what do you want to do now?"

The brunette smirks as she stands and goes over to the curly man and whispers huskily in his ear, "You know we pretty much have sex everywhere, but here in your office."

The handsome smirks up at her placing his hands on her waist, "I thought you were tired to do work."

"That's the thing that this is not work" she responds with a smirk as she straddles his lap pushing him more into his chair.

He smirks at the beauty in front of him with whom he has being having pleasurable good sex for the past 3 months and so, "I like where this is going", he says brushing his lips over hers.

"Me too!" she says closing the gap between them with passionate kiss and tangling her fingers in his curls.

Nick starts to roam his hand all over her body before stopping over her perfect chest and placing wet kisses down her jaw line to her neck all while unbuttoning her white blouse.

Miley throws her head moaning in pleasure and giving more access to the handsome man to suck and kiss her skin which is screaming for his touch.

He removes her blouse and throws it onto the floor before moving his hands to her back to unclasp her bra and reveal her too well C-cup delicious mounds. Without any hesitation he takes her both breasts into his wanting hands and squeezing lightly before moving his mouth over her perky left nipple and massaging the other.

"Oh Nick" she moan in pleasure over and over again.

She push his head more into her as she could her wetness build up more and more waiting to be please at full ecstasy.

He then move to her right breast doing the same before making his way back to her soft pink lips that he had learned to love for the past 3 months.

She push her tongue into his mouth exploring it while her hands move up and down on his chest before unbuttoning and removing it from his bold strong shoulders. She then pull away only to suck on his neck making sure to leave a love mark.

Soon their clothes were scattered all around Nick's office, having both young adults completely naked and aroused.

Nick thrusts in and out her sex hole as his mouth makes its way to her right nipple.

"Oh God!" Miley moan loudly.

He continue to thrust into her gaining more speed as time when by.

"Yes!" Miley kept moaning being fully satisfied.

"You like that babe?" Nick whisper huskily in her ear. "Do you like my dick in your tight pussy?" he whispers again in her ear.

Breathing heavily, she yells, "Yes! I love your cock in my throbbing pussy!"

As he nibble on her ear, he kept dirty talking to her, "How hard do you want me to fuck you?"

"I want you to fuck me hard!" Miley scream with her ragged breath.

"Fuck me hard!" she started to scream over and over.

At this point he was slamming his cock into her vagina hard wanting to pleasure her at the maximum point.

"I love your cock!" she whispers in his ear to give him more encouragement.

"And I love you!" Nick responded speaking his mind and not knowing what he was saying.

But Miley heard clearly and loud, "What?" she exclaim not caring in how much pleasure she was at the moment.

"What?" he asks back being clearly confused.

The brunette look at him with wide eyes, "What did you just said?"

He just shrugs as he replies coyly, "And I love you!" He eyes become wide almost immediately not knowing what to say, "Miley…"

She pushes him completely off her, standing up from the desk and grabbing her clothes quickly and putting them on.

Nick stands up and stops her, "What are you doing? Where are you going?"

"I'm getting out of here." she mumbles quietly but loud enough for him to hear.

"Why?" he questions her even more confused.

Not turning to look at him, she answers, "Because this shouldn't be happening!"

"Why?" he asks again wrapping his hand on her wrist.

"Because!" she yells jerking her wrist from his grip.

Nick runs a hand through his curl in frustration as he asks again, "Because why?"

Miley turns to him, "Because we said that this was just sex not us falling in love with each other."

Being fully clothed now, he looks at her, "Why can't we be in love?"

"Because we're best friends Nick!" she yells at him.

"Best friends fall in love with each other!" he exclaims.

She shakes his head, "This shouldn't have happened at all. I should have listened to Selena when she told me this was a bad idea."

"I don't get why you're making a big deal, Mi. So what if we're in love?" he says.

"So what?" she repeats in disbelief.

"Miley, we have been best friends since birth. No one knows me better than you and the same goes for you. We have been having the best sex ever for the past 3 months. Why can't we take it to the next level?" he asks hopeful.

She looks at him with her blue eyes fill with tears really to spill, "Because I'm not willing on risking our friendship. Nick you mean the world to me and I can't lose you for some silly crush."

"That's the thing Miley; this is not a silly crush." he says cupping her face.

She moves away from him, "Sorry Nick, but I can't do this!" And she turns to leave.

"Fine! Go your own way!" he screams at her. "But I hope you don't regret when you realize that you love me too."

"Sorry" she replies letting the tears fall from her eyes.

"Whatever", he responds taking a seat on his chair holding his own tears.

Miley slightly turns to him and says, "Please don't hate me!"

Letting his own tears fall he replies, "Just leave!"

The brunette doesn't care if he sees her cry; walking over to him she kisses his cheek before walking back to the door and stopping for a moment waiting for him to say that he wanted her to stay.

"Close the door when you leave" he says coldly as he wipes away his silent tears.

"Just so you know I do love you" she says before walking out and breaking down on her way to her car.

Nick breaks down as well as he sees the love of his life walk away from him and maybe out of his life too.

_Will these two lovers make it through the storm or it's the end for them forever?_

To Be Continued…

**Hello subbies! Sorry for the long wait, but I have been lacking comments. I know ya probably are gonna hate for what happened, but hey at least there was a Niley sex scene. Don't worry this story has a happy ending. Sorry, for skipping time as well, but I'm planning on ending this story and I will try to make the chapters that are left as long as this one or more. So there are 3 more chapters left maybe an epilogue after this one. Anyways enjoy!**

**Please review/comment! It would mean a lot if I really did get 20 comments on this one. (You know the faster ya comment the faster I will update, but just keep in mind that it does take time.) **

**Love ya **

**Ana**


	14. Ch 13 Don't Stop

Ch. 13 {Don't Stop}

Miley lies on her bed reliving the past 3 months. Yes, it has been 3 months since she last saw or talk to Nick. She has been avoiding him every way possible which means not going to work and spending the holidays with her family in Tennessee instead of spending them with her friends like she usually does. It's already January 26 which means that exactly 3 months her best friends Selena & David are getting married which also means that she's running out of time and won't be able to continue to avoid him like she wishes.

"Hey", Demi says as she peeks inside her room.

"Hey", she whispers back wiping away the single tear that starts to stream down her face.

The black haired girl sighs as she walks into her room and sitting on her bed, "You don't have to do that you know." She turns to look at the broken girl, "Mi, its have been 3 months since you don't go in to work. When are you going back?"

"Never" she mumbles loud enough for Demi to hear. "Is not like Nick misses me anyways", she adds a few seconds later.

"I'm pretty sure he does" Demi tells her.

Miley sits up sighing deeply, "He probably hates me for breaking his heart}

The brunette shakes her head, "I highly doubt that Mi." She turns to look at her, "If you love him why not just be with him."

The auburn haired girl quickly shakes her head, "No because it will just ruin our friendship." She turns to face her best friend, "I just wanted to have sex!"

Demi rolls her eyes, "Mi look around because that boat already sailed and ya friendship is ruin." Grabs her shoulders and looks her straight in the eyes, "But you can still get him back and not lose him for completely."

"How?" the blue-eyed beauty asks in an audible whisper.

"Stop being stubborn Mi." Demi says simply before standing up and walking out of the room leaving Miley alone with her thoughts.

Miley rolls her eyes, saying to herself, "I hate it when she's right."

She then stands up walking into her bathroom knowing exactly what she's gonna do.

* * *

About an hour and half Miley made her way into their company walking through the transparent double doors that would lead her into the lobby then into Nick's office.

"I can do this." she said to herself trying gain the courage she needed at that moment.

"Miley! You came back!" Emily exclaim from her place behind the receptionist desk.

"Yeah I did." she said with a small smile. "Em is Nick in his office?" she asked nervously.

The blonde hesitated for a moment before answering her question, "Err… yeah he is, but I don't think you should go in there."

The brunette looked at her slightly confused, but afraid of what she would see if she walks into his office, "Why?"

"Just don't" Emily stated before grabbing some papers and heading towards the office of another business man. "Don't" she repeated as she walked past her.

Miley had a bad feeling, but she wasn't leaving until she talks with Nick. So taking a deep breath she made her way into his office walking into the most horrible picture ever.

Nick slammed his cock into his secretary unaware of another presence in the room.

"Don't stop!" Nicole moans out in pleasure.

Since his "break-up" with Miley, Nick had gone to his old ways; hooking up with random girls or secretary and his latest conquest was Nicole. But most of all he did to forget about her, but how could he do that if she was the only thing on his mind 24/7. Either way here his was thrusting into the petite brunette like there's no tomorrow that's until he turns to his side to come to look at the most horrible picture ever.

Tears stream down her flawless beautiful face as she manages to choke out, "Sorry… I didn't mean to interrupt." She then slams the door and quickly runs out of there and the building itself.

The curly boy takes a couple of seconds to regain himself before getting out of Nicole and started to look for his clothes and getting dress.

"Fuck!" he mutters to himself running his hands through his curls in frustration.

"Nicky aren't we gonna finish this?" Nicole asks in a seductive voice.

He turns to her with a glare, "No! Get the fuck out of my office!" And with that he runs out of his office to the parking lot hoping to find his best friend well ex best friend/lover.

* * *

On her way out she bumped into Liam who conveniently had offered his shoulder to cry on.

"Thanks" Miley tells him pulling away from him.

"Welcome" he said looking at her. "Are you feeling better?" he asks her with fake concern.

She looks down at the floor for awhile then back up to him, "Yeah" she says in a whisper.

"You can trust me." he tells her as part of his plan to get her into his bed.

"Thanks" she tells him once again only this time uninterested.

Liam immediately notices her noninterest just as he notices his boss step into the parking lot, so without warning he crashes his lips against hers.

Nick shakes his head at the sight and goes back into his company fuming in anger.

Miley pushes him away from her with all her strength, "What the heck Liam?"

"Sorry", he apologizes. "It was an impulse. Miley I really like you and I would love if you give me a chance to prove it to you."

The brunette rolls her eyes in disbelief thinking that he couldn't be more pathetic than he already is, but instead of turning him she says, "Fine! Pick up at 7." After that she gets inside her car and drives away thinking that she will make Nick pay for sleeping with that whore.

_Tsk. Tsk. Haven't they learned that when you play with fire you get burn._

* * *

Later that day Selena bursts into his brother's office wrinkling her nose in disgust at the smell of sex. She slams her purse on his desk making him jump up startled, "You're an ass!"

"What the heck is your problem?" Nick yells at his twin sister.

She laughs without humor, "Seriously, what's my problem? What's your problem?"

"What are you talking about Sel?" he asks her.

She scoffs, "I don't know; fucking your secretary in your office without locking the door beforehand. And here I was being mad at my best friend because I thought she had broken your heart and you were devastated."

He rolls his eyes, "Well I saw her well accompany as well, so I don't know why she send you here to scream at me."

"Actually she doesn't even know I'm here." Selena tells him taking a seat in front of him.

Nick sighs, "I screwed up big time, huh?"

"Yep", his sister nods.

He looks at her with sad eyes, "What should I do Sel?"

"Stop being an idiot and fight for her." she replies.

"How am I supposed to do that if she doesn't even want to see me?" he asks.

Selena shrugs "Don't stop loving her. And FYI if she came it was for a reason."

"Yeah to hook up with that ugly looking Aussie monkey." Nick mumbles. He looks at his sister, "And FYI I'm so much better looking than him."

The black –haired girl laughs at his brother, "Well if you don't want her to go out with him, do something to get her back."

"Do you know something that I don't know?" he asks confused.

"Umm… Miley is going out with him tonight." Selena quickly grabs her purse and stands up, "Adios brother", she says running out of his office not waiting to see his reaction.

Nick clenches his jaw as anger starts to take over, "Ugh! But two can play this game."

* * *

At exactly 6 o'clock at night Miley made her way out of her bathroom with a towel wrap around her body. She was getting ready for her "date" with Liam, not that she wanted to really look good, but she did wanted to show to Nick after all that she had move on then again they never really dated.

Just as she was going to start doing her make-up and hair the doorbell started ringing… and ringing… and ringing. Miley rolls her eyes as she went to over her door and opens and sneaks her head out of her room, "Is anyone going to open the door?"

When she didn't get response she walks out of her room completely and asks as she looks around the apartment, "Anyone home?"

Once again she got no response.

"Demi are you here?" she asks.

Silence

"Demetria!" she screams.

No response

Doorbell rings again

"Ugh!" she yells running her hands through her auburn locks feeling aggravated.

She hears the doorbell again.

"Selena?" she asks hopeful.

Nothing but silence

"I swear that if it is either of you two, I'm slamming the door in ya face for forgetting ya keys." she claims as she walks to her room dropping her towel and slipping her robe on.

Doorbell rings again

"Coming!" she yells walking out of room and heading to the door and opening it afar.

Her eyes widen when she sees the person who's at the door, "What are you doing here?"

The person standing on door doesn't respond and instead he crashes his lips to hers as he pushes her inside her apartment and closing the door with the foot.

* * *

Nick on the other hand was finishing his work, so he could go do what he had to do. There's no way in hell that he was going to let that ugly monkey take his girl from him. It had been 3 months without her and that was enough because he knew he couldn't keep living without her and his sister was right.

After being done, he shut his computer off and made his way out of his company ignoring the calls from his secretary. As soon as he was on the parking lot, he made his way to his car, got in and drove off to his desire destination.

_And Nicky boy you better hurry because it seems like your girl is in trouble. The storm is not over for these two best friends at least not yet. _

To Be Continued…

* * *

**Sorry for not updating faster, but my SV was being stupid when I was working on the next part of "Before the Storm". Anyways sorry for skipping more time, but is part of finishing this story earlier than what I imagined it. Well I sorta like this chapter not that much is mostly different scenes of Miley and Nick on their own. Next chapter will have Niley as their time is getting closer. **

**So comment por favor! I wonder if ya can guess who is the guy who went to visit Miley. (Hint: Is not Liam).**

**Love ya all **

**xoxo**

**Ana**

**Don't forget 22+ comments for the next one **


	15. Ch 14 I'll Wait for You

Ch. 14 {I'll Wait for You}

"What the heck Taylor?" Miley says pushing the guy off her.

The dark man smirks at his ex girlfriend, "What you don't miss Miles?"

"Only friends can call that!" she replied through gritted teeth.

He only laughs at her, "Still a drama queen I see."

The brunette laughs without humor as she rolls her eyes, "And you're still a jerk, I see", she mocks him.

"Now baby don't be like that", he said standing in front of her.

Miley step back hitting the wall in the process, "Why don't you leave where you came from!" she yell at him.

He shook his head, "Can't do baby!" He then started to kiss her neck searching for her sweet spot.

She tried to push him, but he was so strong, "Get off me!" she screams helplessly.

Taylor instead pin her arms above her head and ignore her pleas.

Miley continue trying to push him off her as she cries for help.

He slaps her across the face which made her yelp in pain as her blue eyes fill with still unshed tears.

Before the dark man could continue to his horrible act his back made contact with the hardwood floor.

The brunette eyes widen in surprise when she sees the person who arrive to save her from the jerk that her ex boyfriend is at the same time she sighs in utter relief.

Nick slightly smiles at her before turning to Taylor and through gritted teeth telling him, "Get the fuck out of here before I beat the crap out of you."

He laugh humorlessly, "Look pathetic best friend why don't you leave and leave us alone to what we were doing."

The curly boy only look him before hitting straight in the jaw, "Get out now or you will suffer the consequences." he told him pulling him up by his dark hair.

The dark man glared at the curly man before pushing him against the wall with all his force.

Miley became worry immediately at she started to scream at Taylor, "Taylor please leave him alone!" she pleaded.

Taylor ignored her pleas and instead threw punches at Nick.

Nick groan in pain, but quickly recovers as he pushes him into the floor and got on top of him. Once he was face to face with Taylor, he punches him straight in the eye giving him a black eye. He continues to punch him until he felt a hand on her shoulder stopping him. His expression softens when he saw her horrified look and her oceanic blue orbs full of unshed tears.

"Please stop", the brunette whimpers looking at her ex lover.

He sighs and nods slowly at her before bringing the bastard up by his collar, "Leave now!"

Bleeding and with pain running through his body, the tanned man glares at him, "You're going to pay for this."

"Yeah yeah whatever", Nick replied throwing him out the apartment and slamming the door in his face. He then turned to the brunette, "Are you okay?"

She sighs deeply, "I think that the correct question is "Are you okay?""

He just shrugs, "I hit him harder!" he said taking a seat on the couch.

"Thanks for saving me" Miley told him looking deep into his brown chocolate eyes.

"I would do anything for you, Mi", he whispers moving a strand of hair from her face.

Her eyes fill of tears again as she remembers what happened 3 months ago, "Sorry for walking away from you."

Nick shakes his head, "I'll wait for you forever if I had too." He then captures her lips in a sweet soft kiss.

Miley opens her eyes a few seconds later when she feels him pull away; she touches her lips feeling their kiss linger.

"You should finish getting ready for your date", he whispers in her ear before getting up and walking out of her apartment.

The brunette sighs throwing her head back on the couch and quickly sending a text to Liam cancelling her date, "I couldn't be more stupid could I?" she asks herself.

* * *

3 months later (A/N: Sorry, I had to skip more time again)

April 26, 2011

Here she was standing next to her best friend as her maid of honor as Selena got marry to her long time boyfriend and best friend David. How she wishes that she had the guts to accept her feelings for her best friends. For the past 3 months Miley had trying to get over Nick, but as much as she tried it was impossible. Even though now she found herself dating Liam (for some reason she said yes) she dreamed about him every single night. She had wet dreams of him; she wanted to be in his arms again just like she was a month ago. Yeah that's right one month ago Nick and her had sexual encounter after a long day at work.

Flashback

_Walking by his office she notice the light on; she decided to sneak in, "Nick you aren't done yet." _

_He looked up from his computer to her, "Not done yet."_

_The brunette walked into his office, "It's almost 9 Nick; you should call it a night."_

_Nick shook his head, "It's a lot of work and I need to finish it tonight", he replied going back to work. _

_Miley then sat in a chair and took some paperwork and started to help him out. _

"_What are you doing?" he asked her looking up at her. _

_She just shrugged, "Helping."_

_Before they knew it almost 3 hours had passed and the two friends were done with all the work. _

"_See two is better than one." she grinned._

_He rolled his eyes playfully at her before standing up and walking over to her. _

_The auburn haired turned her chair around to looked at him with a puzzled look, "What?" _

_He smirked at her lowering his lips to her ear, "You look beautiful today", he whispered huskily in her ear. _

_Miley closed her eyes enjoying the feeling of his hot breath on her skin. _

"_What do you say Mi, one last adventure you and me?" he whispered in her ear. _

_She opened her eyes and looked at him before crashing her lips to him, "Not here though… in your car", she told him in between kisses. _

_Nick groaned at her request and wrapped her legs around his torso as he made his way to his car not caring about his stuff nor if anyone caught them. _

_Soon they found themselves inside his car fully naked and in pure ecstasy. _

"_Ahh!" Miley moaned as Nick thrusted in and out of her._

"_You feel so damn good!" Nick groaned into her ear. _

_It was nearly 2 in the morning when the two lovers finally called it a night. Nick fell on top her breathing uneven as she did as sweat pour down their bodies thanks to their fun activities. _

"_That was amazing" Miley whispered in his ear. _

"_I'll wait for you" Nick replied placing a sweet kiss on her cheek before getting up from and putting his clothes back on as she started to do the same._

* * *

Present time

And the rest is pretty much history well until now that is.

Reception

Standing on the sidelines Nick smile at the happiness of the newlywed couple. For once in a lifetime, he hope to find that one day with a certain brunette beauty who catch his eye just as she made her way to the dancefloor with a blonde looking monkey. Nick couldn't help but lick his lips as he scans the brunette's body, the blue dress that she was wearing not only match her blue oceanic eyes, but it also shows her curves just at the right places. He wanted her badly, but he didn't want to hurt her. As Nick kept staring at her just then she turn around locking eyes with him.

Miley sway back and forth with Liam, her boyfriend, but as she dance she felt eyes on her turning around she lock eyes with handsome tall man also known as her best friend. Miley knew that Nick loves her, but she just couldn't bring herself to accept it because she's afraid that a relationship between both would ruin their friendship of over 10 years and that at the end she will be one more of Nick's sluts. But as she continue to lock eyes she came to the realization that she will never know what could happen between if she doesn't give them a try, so with sad eyes she turns to Liam and breaks it off right there in the middle of the dancefloor leaving him with a shock look as she makes her way to her lover.

"Hey", Nick greets her as she stands in front of her.

"Hey", she replies with a smile on her flawless face.

He raises an eyebrow, "So what happened with monkey face? He didn't seem too happy as you left the dancefloor."

She turns around to see Liam dancing with a random girl already then back to Nick and shrugs, "It wasn't working."

A smirk appears on his handsome face, "What does mean?"

She steps closer to him and wraps her arms around his neck, "That I'm single." She kisses his neck. "And that I'm determining to gives us a chance." She kisses his neck again.

Nick wraps his arms around her waist pulling her closer to him as he looks at her, "Do we head to the dancefloor first?"

"If you want to waste time, I guess we can", Miley replies with a smirk as she turns around in his arms rubbing her ass on his shaft.

Nick groans as he feels his pants tighten and whispers in her ear, "I want you so bad."

"Make me yours", she whispers back huskily.

3 minutes later they find themselves in the bathroom.

Miley laughs at Nick's eagerness, "I never thought that our first time officially together will be here in a bathroom."

Nick grins, "It's a wedding a couple always has sex in the bathroom."

Miley smiles then bites her bottom lip as she stops 3 feet in front of Nick and in a seductive voice she says as she plays with the straps of her dress, "Are you going to take my dress off or should I?"

In three long strides he is in front of her pulling her into him, "I'm doing the fucking" he replies before crashing their lips in a passionate kiss and pushing her against the wall making the blue eyed beauty gasp in pleasure.

* * *

The next morning Nick woke up to an empty bed. He hoped to find Miley in his arms sleeping peacefully after their exciting night, but instead his arms were empty and she was nowhere to be found.

"Mi?" he calls out.

No response

"Miley?" he repeats.

No response again

He gets up, putting on his boxers and what's out to the living room hoping to find her there, but he didn't find her. Running a hand through his curls he walked back into his room spotting a white envelope on his night table. He quickly walk up to it and pick it up not wanting to know what the letter said he closes his eyes hoping that this was non other that a dream.

A few minutes later he opens his eyes hand and the letter was still in his hands. Not dragging the moment any longer he took the piece of paper of its envelope and began to read.

_Dear Nick, _

_I'm sorry for doing this to you. Last night was amazing and you know how I wish we could stay like forever, but it doesn't work that way. _

"_We could make it work"_, he thought.

_As much as I have tried I can't bring myself to be with you and believe me I want to Nick. _

"_Really? Then why aren't you here with me?"_ he thought again.

_I was offer a job in Paris and I told then yes. By the time you're reading I will be on my way. I'm sorry that I can't stay Nick. I love you… I really do. _

_Please don't hate me. I hope that one day you can forgive me Nick. Don't forget about me because I know that I won't. _

_I love you with everything in me. _

_Love always, _

_Miley _

Nick clenched the letter in his hands as he said to himself, "I'm not going to lose you." He quickly got up and threw some clothes on before running out of his condo. This time he was getting his girl no matter what it took, but first he was going to take detour hoping to find her in time.

* * *

Selena walks into her old apartment to finish packing some stuff.

Demi walks out of her room and smiles, "Selly!"

The black haired laughs, "Hey Dems. Where's Miley?"

She just shrugs, "She didn't come home last night. In matter of fact when I was looking for her I didn't find her and Nick was nowhere to be found as well."

The other girl raised an eyebrow, "You don't think that they finally decided to be together?"

"OMG!" Demi squealed happily.

Banging on the door

"Who the heck could that be?" Demi exclaim walking to the door.

"It can't be David", Selena said since her now husband was picking some breakfast up.

The brunette when to open the door to find a exhausted Nick, she raised an eyebrow, "Hey?"

"Where's Miley?" he asked desperately.

"I thought she was with you." she replied confused.

He shook his head, "She was, but not anymore. I need to get to the airport quickly."

"Why?" Selena chime in.

"Because I can't lose her!" he stated simply before running out.

Demi and Selena exchange confused looks. Then Demi yelled out at him, "Nick wait up! I'm coming with you!" she quickly run out leaving her best friend alone.

"You have to be freaking kidding me", Miley mutters to herself as they made them walk out of the plane.

_I hope I'm doing the right thing_, she thought.

"Miley!" Nick screamed running.

The brunette closed her eyes believing that she was dreaming. _I'm going crazy now that I'm here his voice,_ she thought.

"Miley please don't leave!" she then heard clearly.

She closed her eyes trying to stop the water works and slowly turned around, "Nick?"

"Please don't leave me" he begs her cupping her face.

She shakes her head, "I can't do this Nick." She hears them calling her, "I have to go."

"Miley…" he tries to reason with her.

"I'm sorry", she whispers boarding the plane, but first she looks at him one last time.

"I'll wait for you!" he screams.

_If you ask me to stay, I'll stay._

To Be Continued…

* * *

**Longest chapter ever! I hope that the last scene reminded ya of Friends because that was my attention. LOL Yeah I know that I add a lot on this and that I could have divided into two chapters, but I didn't felt like just like I didn't felt like adding details to the Niley sex scenes. So there's only one more chapter to write, which I'm writing currently. I hope ya don't hate me for ending this sooner that what I said, but that's what happens when you don't have inspiration or get comments. Well anyways enjoy and please comment! **

**xoxo**

**Ana**


	16. Ch 15 Lucky Final Chapter

Ch. 15 {Lucky}

Nick walks into his apartment completely broken, feeling like a piece of his heart has been ripped out from him and that's exactly what happened.

He goes over to his answering machine when he sees it flashing indicating that he got a message. Pressing the play button he takes a seat and listens to the message.

_Nick… I probably should have said this when I saw you. Gosh I'm so stupid. _

_Truth is that I love you Nick. Yeah I love you and I can't live without you. I can't live without you! I need to get off this plane. _

_Flight attendant: Miss you gotta sit down._

_Miley: I have to get off because the love of my life is out there waiting for me. _

_FA: Miss please take your seat._

_Miley: (shakes her head) I need to get off. (starts to take her bags out) _

_FA: (trying to stay calm) Miss please sit down; the plane is about to take off. _

_Miley: (screams) I need to get off this freaking plane! _

_Everyone: (chanting) Let her get off!_

_Beep beep end of the message_

Nick stands up, "NO! Did she get off or what?"

He begins hitting the machine over and over again trying to figure out if Miley stayed or left to Paris.

"Did she stay?" he screams grabbing the answering the machine and throwing it against the wall.

"I stayed" Miley states standing in the doorway of his condo.

A small smile forms on his face when he hears her angelic voice, "I must be going crazy", he mutters to himself.

"Turn around", she tells him after hearing him.

His smile becomes bigger when he turns around seeing the most beautiful woman standing there which to him it still feels surreal.

"You stayed", he says taking a few steps closer to her.

"I stayed" she responds meeting him halfway.

The couple takes approximately 5 minutes silence taking everything in that has happens for the past 9 months between them.

Taking a deep breath, the brunette breaks the silence, "I love you Nick. I really do and I know that I have said this a million times and then I walked away, but I swear that this time it won't be like that…"

He puts a finger over her lips to stop her rambling, "Miley let's put everything behind us and start over from the beginning."

"How can you forgive just like that?" she asks.

Nick smiles, "Because I love you and I can't and won't give up on you ever. I can't live without you, Mi."

"I can't live without you either", Miley tells him truthfully as she throws her arms around his neck.

He smiles placing a kiss on her forehead, "We should go tell everyone that you didn't left after all."

Miley nods biting her bottom lip as she looks into his gorgeous chocolate brown eyes.

He chuckles, "Please don't look at me like that."

"Like what?" she asks tilting her head to the side showing her confusion.

He smirks at her, "Like you're undressing me with your eyes."

"Maybe I am", she states with a smirk of her own.

He shakes his head, "Let's go before I rip your clothes off."

She once again bites her bottom lip as she starts to play with his curls, "Just kiss me."

He smiles big and presses his lips to her soft ones in a deep passionate kiss.

After a while she pulls away, "I love you" she tells him with love visible in her oceanic blue eyes.

"I love you too" he replies resting his forehead against hers.

"Okay now we can go tell everyone that I didn't leave" she says grabbing hold of his hand and walking out of his condo.

"Or we could stay and have fun" he suggest.

Miley turns around shaking her head, "Nope, but maybe later."

Nick just laughs in response.

* * *

After what seems hours Selena finally sees Demi walk into the apartment that as the day before she had stop sharing with her two best friends.

"What took you so long?" she asks the brunette.

Placing her hands on her hips, she replies, "Well I did went and came from the airport."

"Well did Miley stayed?" David asks standing behind his wife.

Shaking her head she answers, "Nope."

"Then why are you smiling?" the black haired girl asks confused.

The brunette shrugs, "I just have a feeling that today is gonna turn out differently than what we think."

Selena and David look at her weirdly.

"Joe and you have always been the odd ones from our group", the blue eyed man states.

At that exact moment, Joe enters the apartment out of breath.

"I finally found you Dems", he says to the brunette panting from the running.

She looks at him confused, "Why were you looking for me?"

"I will tell you, but first can I get some water please", he answers.

"Here you go, bro", Selena says handing him a cup of water.

He drinks all the water in one gulp, "Thanks sis." He then turns to face Demi, "Dems, I know that I have told you in the past that what we had was just an adventure, but after everything that Niley; Nick and Miley have gone through, I've realized that I don't want that to happen to us too, so would you move in with me?"

Selena shakes his head, "I thought you were going to ask her to marry you!"

Joe glares at his little sister before turning back to Demi, "So?"

Demi looks at him with wide eyes and with a huge smile not believing what she just heard. After a while she nods, "Of course I would move in with you."

He smiles pulling her into a sweet kiss, "I swear that I will make you the happiest girl in the whole wide world."

She smiles, "Trust me you are already."

David looks down at her wife who has a beautiful smile, "See everything turn out alright at the end."

"Yeah, but there's still Nick and Miley." Selena says with a sad sigh.

He smiles at her wife as he points to the doorway, "Look."

She turns to the door and her smile becomes wider, "Everything did turn out alright."

"Are we interrupting?" Miley speaks up stepping into her apartment with Nick.

"OMG!" Demi squeals running to her best friend and hugging her tight.

The blue eyed beauty giggles, "Dems you're squishing me."

The brown eyed beauty pulls away, "Sorry, but what are you doing here? I thought you left."

She smiles looking at Nick, "I realized that I couldn't live without Nick and I stayed."

"And she's not going anywhere" Nick states wrapping his arms around her petite waist.

Selena smiles bigger, "Well I'm glad that you two finally realized that ya were meant for each other. Also, Mi it seems that you're gonna have the apartment to yourself now."

"Why is that?" she asks.

"Because I'm moving in with Joe!" Demi screams happily.

Nick looks at his brother, "Really?"

"Really dude", Joe replies with a smirk. "The Jonas boys are settling down", he adds.

The curly boy shakes his head, "Well in that case, I guess that you can keep our condo and I will move in here with Miley, well that's if okay with you."

Miley nods, "I would love that especially because on the rooms will have to be a nursery."

"A nursery?" he asks with a raise eyebrow.

Both Selena and Demi squeal, "OMG! We're going to be aunties!"

"I'm gonna be dad!" Nick exclaims with a smile.

The brunette sighs in relief, "So you're not mad?"

He immediately shakes his head, "I could never. I love you Miley."

"I love you too." she tells him pecking his lips.

And just like an ending of a chick flick all three couples share a sweet soft kiss full of passion and most of all love.

_I'm lucky to be in love with my best friend. Lucky to be in love in every way. _

The End

* * *

**Well I hope ya enjoy the last chapter and the whole story like I enjoyed writing it. I still don't know if I will start another story here on fanfiction, so for the meantime just check my stories on YouTube. Please comment/review, I would really appreciated it.**

**P.S. If I get 25+ comments I will write an epilogue. **

**Xoxo**

**Ana**


	17. Epilogue

Epilogue

2 years later

Miley looks at herself in the mirror for the last time as her nerves start to kill her once again.

"Mi, for the last time you look beautiful!" Tori told her older sister.

The auburn haired girl sighs nervously, "It just that I don't believe that I, Miley Cyrus is getting marry to her best friend Nick Jonas."

"Well believe it Miles", the raven haired girl says to her best friend.

"And besides, my brother and you have been dating for the past two years & have beautiful 2 year old twins, so there's nothing to worry about Miley." Selena says looking at her best friend soon to be sister-in-law.

She nods calming her nods a bit, "Yeah ya are right!"

"Well then let's get this show started!" both Miley and Nick mom exclaim happily.

* * *

"I'm getting married with my best friend" Nick says looking at his friends.

Joe wraps an arm around his brother's shoulder, "Bro, are you sure that you're ready to make this big step?"

Kevin raises an eyebrow at his younger brother, "Talks the dude that eloped with his girlfriend."

"Hey! What can I say? Demi is the love of my life." he says with a grin.

The nervous curly boy shakes his head, "Enough with your life Joseph, now I'm seriously nervous and might be having second thoughts."

David steps in, "There's nothing to be having second thoughts about; Miley and you have been together for the past 2 years and ya have known each other since kids. And to top it off ya have a beautiful boy and girl. You're ready dude!"

"Yeah I'm ready!" Nick exclaims with a huge smile.

"Then let's go get you married!" Joe screams in excitement.

"Let's", he says walking out of the room with the huge smile never leaving his face.

* * *

Nick's smile became even bigger (if possible) when the double doors of the chapel opened revealing his one and only true love wearing a dazzling crème dress that hugs her curves at the right places.

"I love you", he mouths to her as she makes her way down the aisle in the arm of her dad.

Miley walked down the aisle flawless to the rest of her life. After two years of ups and downs she and Nick were finally tying the knot and she couldn't be happier. Thinking back to the old days this was always meant to happen, the only thing she doesn't understand is that how he and she could have been so stubborn to not realize earlier, but like they said sooner or later it happens and this was happening.

A bit later

Priest: "Do you Nicholas Jerry Jonas take Destiny Hope Cyrus to be your wife in the good and bad, in health and illness, in wealth and poverty… to death due us apart?

He turns to look at the women standing next to her and looking into her ocean pools, he answers, "I do."

The priest then turns to Miley and makes her the same question, "Do you Destiny Hope Cyrus take Nicholas Jerry Jonas to be your husband in the good and bad, in health and illness, in wealth and poverty… to death due us apart?"

The brunette looks deep into his chocolate brown eyes and answered, "I do."

As it was custom the priest made the next question, "Does anyone here believes that these two shouldn't married please say now or hold your peace forever."

Silence

The old man smile and look at the attendants, "The rings please."

Joe who was standing next to Nick as one of his best man handed the rings over to his brother.

The priest signals the couple to go on and say their vows.

(A/N: I have idea how a wedding happens; what mean is in the order that occurs)

"Miley with this ring I make you an eternal promise that I will love you forever no matter what we go through. We should have done this a long time ago, but I was an idiot to looked at other girls when all the time I had you in front of me, but now I have you and I'm not letting you go. I'm truly happy to have you in my life and thanks for giving me the best gift that a person can get and that's not only your love, but the prove of our love; Alexa Michelle and Nathan Alexander Jonas. I love you Destiny Hope Cyrus and I can't wait for the rest of our lives together." Nick said to his love as he slip the ring on and earned a few "ah's" from the crowd.

By the end of his vow, Miley had tears streaming down her face, but they were tears of happiness. Wiping her tears away she begun her vows, "Nicholas Jerry Jonas since we first met in kindergarten I'm pretty sure I developed a crush on you. Throughout the years I convinced myself that we were only meant to be friends and nothing else, but I still had gut feeling that we could have been more and somehow you became my first everything… Two years ago I proposed to you for us to become friends with benefits with no strings attached, but now two years later I can tell you that I want everything with you strings attached. I love you Nick with everything in me and I want to spent the rest of my life beyond we grow old with you. Thanks for giving me the most precious gift of all, our two wonderful baby girl and boy." And like that she slips his ring on uniting them forever.

"I know pronounce you man and wife." the priest said to the couple. Turning the crowd, "I now present you Mr. and Mrs. Nick Jonas." He then turns to Nick, "You can kiss the bride."

And so the couple shares their first kiss as a married couple.

"I love you", Miley says pulling away and resting her forehead against his.

"I love you too Mi", Nick replies with a happy grin before turning to the attendees, "Let's get the party started!"

"Mommy! Daddy!" Alexa and Nathan exclaim running to their parents.

"Sweethearts", the happy mother of two exclaim picking lil Nate up as her husband picks his lil princess Alexa.

* * *

"I can't believe we're finally married!" Miley yells as they enter their hotel room for the night.

Nick slowly places her on the bed as he hovers over her petite body, "Well believe it Mrs. Jonas because now you're mine and only mine." He replies kissing her neck slowly.

"Hmm… I like the sound of that." The brunette moans.

The curly man looks at his beautiful wife, "How about we close this deal with amazing hot sex."

She smirks looking up at him, "I thought you would never ask."

Nick and Miley spent their wedding night making love the night. The next morning they left to their honeymoon at the Bahamas where they spent most of the time in their room having lots of fun. Five years later they got a divorced… No I'm lying; they actually welcome another boy into their happy family at the same time that Selena and David welcome a little girl. While Joe and Demi had a boy named Joe because of Joe a year before.

They lived happily ever after.

The End!

* * *

**I hope you like the epilogue. I really wanted to add the wedding scene and so I did and sorry for not adding a sex scene, but I just wasn't in the mood. So what's next? I'm starting a new story here on FF, NileyFreakk gave me the idea and believe ya will like it; I'm gonna give ya a hint… Yes it is a Niley story with a twist someone is gay and the title of the story is Bad Romance. **


End file.
